Entrapment
by chicalala208
Summary: A looting mistake lands a young woman aboard the Black Pearl. She believes herself to be a prisoner to its captain but little does she know that she has imprisoned something in him, his heart. JOC WE I apologize for the crappy title
1. Chapter 1

Disc- I don't own any of the PoTC characters so don't sue me, I'm poor enough as it is.

Note to reader: I haven't done FanFics in a while (about 2 years...blame MySpace and Facebook), and I usually do X-men, but this is an idea that's been swimming around in my head, so I decided to give it a shot.

Enjoy!

Oh Cartagena! Beautiful wonderful, Cartagena. Sure it wasn't as big or popular as Madrid but the sights and sounds were unsurpassable in all of Spain, in fact in all of Europe.

For Esperanza Gutierrez, it was good to be home.

Her father's newly acquired seat in the court had taken them on a five-month excursion of the continent. From Britain to France to Italy, Esperanza and her father seemed to have seen it all. This much work only to improve Spain's popularity amongst its allies, and try to reconcile with its enemies.

They had come back with trunks full of new and imported goods, from handpainted plates and silverware to new gowns and fans for Esperanza.

Oh yeah, and the one thing Esperanza tried desperately to forget, a new step-mother, courtesy of England.

Ever since her mother had died of pneumonia five years ago when Esperanza was 12, her father had been determined to find her a new mother, claiming that a young lady her age needed some "positive female influence" in her life.

Well Esperanza didn't want a new mother, especially not this one.

Her name was Lucy; she had long blonde hair, and sharp thin features. Not to mention, she wasn't as well….endowed….as the women in Spain.

Compared to Esperanza's mother, Lucy had nothing to offer her father. She truly had no idea what he saw in her.

Of course few women could rival mother's beauty. With her soft curving features, midnight black hair, and chocolate brown eyes, she had enchanted every man who ever laid eyes on her.

Esperanza looked a lot like her mother, and for that she was glad. The main difference was that her hair was like her father's, a dark smooth brown that curled only slightly at the ends.

If her mother were still alive, she would have spend those five months exploring and learning all the things Europe had to offer. Not wasting her time in boring tea parties or dull balls listening to Lucy's fake words, with the sole purpose of making a good public impression.

Esperanza's mother had never let her high place in society go to her head, and she never seemed to care about having everyone else approve or think highly of her.

Lucy though, was the complete opposite, she lived to impress, and spent all her time finding and purchasing the latest trends, she thought of nothing more than to move up in society.

Esperanza believed that was the only reason Lucy had married her father, but of course he would hear nothing of it.

Esperanza's train of thought was broken as soon as the coach stopped in front of their new residence which had been built during their time away and was part of the new perks her father enjoyed in his new position.

With help from her coachman, she stepped out of the coach and couldn't help but gasp at her new home.

With a rough yellow brick exterior that gracefully made its way around a two tall towers at opposite ends of the property, it was only steps away from a castle. There was a front patio that she was sure would soon be decorated with new furniture, and two dark wood pillars made the giant entrance seem welcoming.

_Home, sweet home _Esperanza said to herself.

She stepped up the entry stairs, with her coachman close behind. One of the stable boys had moved the coach to the back, and Esperanza turned to look behind her. There was a beautiful fountain lined with plants of exquisite beauty. The water sparkled with soft colors of lilac and orange in the twilight and a soft breeze combed the grass and ruffled her hair. In the distance the soft sounds of the ocean could be heard.

_Mamá would have loved this_.

She stepped inside and asked to be shown her room, her father and step-mother would be arriving soon and she didn't want to be there to see them. In Esperanza's opinion, the less she saw of Lucy, the better it would be for the both of them.

Her room was very spacious with a set of French doors that opened to a small balcony. Her old bed, armoire, and desk looked very small and oddly out of place. She couldn't wait until her new furniture arrived from France.

She noticed her trunks and chests had already been brought in and her bed made, good, everything was ready, just as she expected it.

Darkness would be falling soon so she walked over to her side table and lit a long candle, being in the dark had always made her uncomfortable.

Little did she know the darkness was the least of her worries.

After arranging her books on the built-in shelves Esperanza knelt down and dug around inside one of her clothes chest, looking for her sleeping gown. Soon, her caretaker Anna, would come in to help her undress and then she could finally call it a night. Today had been exhausting and she couldn't wait to hit the pillow and float off into her dreams.

She heard her father come in a few minutes ago but didn't bother to go greet him, she could see him early tomorrow morning since Lucy had the habit of sleeping late.

She heard the door creak open behind her, finally Anna had arrived.

"Anna, do you have any idea where my sleeping gown could be?" She asked not even bothering to turn around.

She started standing up and turning to look at the door behind her "I just can't seen to find it any-" Her words were stopped by a thick piece of wood flying at her head. Knocked unconscious, she fell into the chest and the lid slammed shut.

"Oops" chuckled a chubby man as he eyed the luxurious room "looks like we got ourselves a good bit o' booty here, don't ya think?" he said looking at his comrade.

"That we do" he responded as more men pilled into the room taking everything they could carry, including a big chest that seem to weight more than the others.

review? lolz


	2. Chapter 2

Esperanza had no idea what had happened, the last thing she remembered was looking for her night gown in her chest of clothes. Now as it seemed she was inside the chest amongst a few of her dresses.

_How the heck did I get in here?_ She wondered as a small creaking sound emerged from above her. Someone was opening the trunk; finally someone that could explain to her what was going on.

She tried to speak, but nothing would come out and her throat burned. Her body felt weak as she tried to make her arms reach up for the shadow above her.

She felt to big rough hands grab her and not so gently lift her out of the trunk. Her rescuer needed to work on his lady-handling skills. He set her feet down on the ground and kept her right arm hooked in his. She felt a bony arm hook onto her other arm.

The two men dragged her as they carried low conversation between them, she couldn't understand them since her ears wouldn't stop ringing.

Finally they came to halt.

"Capt'n! Look what fine booty we've found ya down with the other stuff" The fat man to Esperanza's right shouted, like a young child trying to impress his parents, pride soaked his every word.

Her head was still thumping and her vision remained hazy. In front of her, she could only see faint outlines and shadows but nothing that might help her figure out where she was. From the slight rhythmic rocking, she assumed a ship. What kind of ship though? Was she safe? What of her father? Was he all right?

Questions swam in Esperanza's head as a shadow in front of her stirred.

"Well that's interesting…How long has she been down there? We left port almost two days ago" a strong masculine voice in front of her said.

Did she hear that right? Had she been in that chest for almost two days? She felt exhausted and sick, almost numb. She must be dehydrated, she only hoped these men would be intelligent enough to see that, and kind enough to help her.

"Well, we just found her, looks like she became part of the booty by mistake" the fat man continued "So we was thinkin' its not like we can chop her up and split her amongst the crew like the rest of the loot. So followin' in pirate tradition, we decided to give her to you…since you be the capt'n an all"

Jack couldn't respond as he stared at the young girl in front of him, she looked awful. Even in the moonlight he could see how sickly pale her features were. Her body hung limply on the arms of his crew members.

"Capt'n? Are ye listnin'?"

Jack straighten up "Ah a woman, how wonderful. Take her to my quarters along with some rum!" He shouted

The crew answered in a loud roar as the men carrying her continued to follow his orders.

He looked around; they seemed pleased with his decision, he did just as a captain should. They were once again taking to his position. He couldn't bear watching his every move, being careful everyone was happy. He was the bloody captain; he shouldn't have to worry about that. "The rest of you! Back to work or back to sleep!" He shouted and headed to his room.

On the way he stopped Mr. Gibbs "Gibbs, make sure some water is brought to the girl"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The men that were dragging Esperanza set her down on what felt like heaven, well more like threw her down, but still the surface was cushioned and soft, certainly beat the bottom of a clothes chest.

Then she realized, she was on a bed, a stranger's bed.

She tried to turn over so she could look up as her vision was starting to clear. To her surprise it appeared that she was closer to the edge of the bed than she had thought, and by the time she realized she was rolling over the edge, she couldn't catch herself.

"You might not want to do that" She heard as two strong hands caught her and laid her down on the bed, now more gently. This must be a different man.

She laid her head back and opened her eyes to look at the man beside her.

He was tall, with long sideburns that flowed into a short beard around his chiseled jaw line and continued to two small braids that ran along his chin. She moved her eyes up to make eye contact with him. His eyes were dark and looked at her in what seemed a constant squint.

He was so handsome, not in the traditional way, but in a very real way. Esperanza had grown up around pampered and spoiled men who were as big of sissies as their wives.

This man was different, he was not wearing the finest clothes and his hair was a big mess, but Esperanza found him oddly attractive.

He said nothing as he broke his gaze away from her and turned to the bedside table were he started pouring what looked like water into a small cup. He reached up to put the bottle on a shelf close to the ceiling, making the sleeve of his shirt moved down his arm.

That is when Esperanza saw it.

A burn mark in the shape of a capital P.

This man was a pirate

And she was on his ship.

A pirate ship.

If she remembered correctly, this man was the captain.

She had been given to the captain.

She might have been innocent and circumspect, but she wasn't stupid. She knew what happened when a woman was given to the captain. Anna had told her countless tales of these merciless ruffians.

She gasped as realization after realization hit her. She tried to back away but as soon as he saw her move he had set down the cup and grabbed her shoulders to try and keep her still. Even though he was much stronger than her, especially in her body's current weakened condition, she continued fighting against him.

Jack had no idea what was going on, just a few seconds ago, she was fine; now this mystery girl was freaking out. She started maundering with a lot of "please" and "no" thrown in, but nothing that could tell Jack what had spurred such a wild reaction from her, English was obviously not her native tongue.

"Shhhh calm down" he told her in a firm but not loud voice. After a few repetitions, she finally stilled and looked at him square in the eye. He noticed her eyes were already overflowed with tears.

"Please" She began "don't hurt me" she begged in a raspy voice that was almost a whisper. Her accent made her drag out her vowels and almost over pronounce each and every word, but Jack didn't need to understand her words to know what she was saying. She had fear written all over her face.

"Listen to me" he told her slowly, like if he were speaking to a child "I'm not going to hurt you" She seemed to settle down completely after she processed his words and leaned back against the bed.

He let go of her completely and reached for the cup that he had filled with water "You must be thirsty" he handed it to her "Drink"

Esperanza looked down at the cup and then at the man offering it to her. Should she trust him? He had promised not to hurt her but he was a pirate and pirates weren't known for keeping promises. Still, she was parched; even if it was poisoned it would still reduce the burning in her dry throat.

Jack watched as she lifted the cup up to her pale lips and drank, she never broke her gaze from him; as if questioning his trustworthiness. She tasted the water carefully; the expression on her face was that of pure delight, as if it were honey that she was drinking. He could relate, He knew the experience of going days without food or drink and he wouldn't wish it on anyone. But that moment when the first drops of liquid touched your lips was unforgettable.

The water was cool and it felt like heaven as it worked its way down Esperanza's throat. The dryness was quickly disappearing. She closed her eyes as she savored the last few drops from the cup.

She looked up to realize her company had moved to the end of the bed and was drinking from a short fat bottle as he leaned against the tall bedpost. He continued to look at her as if he was trying to read her; to see through her. It made Esperanza feel all too vulnerable. Embarrassed, she put her head down and looked at the cup in her hands, turning it and fingering it.

Jack continued to look at her with curiosity. Her dark brown hair was long and it cascaded around her face and shoulders reaching past them. Her skin was naturally tan, her hands soft and feminine; she without a doubt had come from a life of protection and wealth. She wore a long expensive yellow gown that was embellished in hand sewn flowers. She carried an air of innocence about her; innocence others might easily take advantage of.

The thought angered Jack in a way it shouldn't.

Who was this girl?

"What is your name?" The question was out of his mouth before he realized, breaking the silence as she moved her head up to look at him.

It took her a couple of seconds to realize the question was aimed at her, since there was no one else in the room to whom he could be talking to.

"Esperanza" she answered, surprised at how well her voice had recovered with just one cup of water. Even though the dryness wasn't completely gone, her voice was much clearer and stronger now.

"Well Esperanza" He continued with a sigh, pronouncing her name almost flawlessly "You are going to want to sleep, so feel free."

Her big chocolate-brown eyes flashed some confusion at his words.

"OK let's see here…As you may say…_mi casa es su casa_...well actually in this case…._mi _bed _es su _bed"

His expression brought a friendly smile to her lips that made his heart jump.

Jack started to egress from the room taking a hold of the door handle and opening the door halfway.

"And yours?" Her melodic feminine voice stopped him as she continued "What may I call you?"

"I am Captain Jack Sparrow" He answered, not looking at her

"I did not ask you who you were; I asked what I may call you" She retorted

This time he turned his head, looking behind him. "Out there" He pointed to the outside of the door with the hand that held his drink "You shall call me captain" He swung his arm in a half circle inside the room "In here" He paused "you can call me Jack"

"Jack…" she repeated, nodding her head.

Jack turned towards the door and stepped out of the room. As he exited and begun closing the door he turned back to her and said with a slight grin "Welcome to the Black Pearl Ms. Esperanza" and closed the door behind him.

Esperanza stared at the now shut door for a couple of seconds, expecting for Jack to come back; secretly hoping he would.

He was right, she needed to rest, even if that meant on a stranger's bed.

She slid down the bed and laid her head on the pillow. Not even bothering to cover herself, she closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Outside, Jack walked around the main deck still clutching the rum bottle. He could hear the convivial crew through the doors that led to the crew dining room.

He couldn't remember the last time he joined his men in their frequent late night carousals.

Everything seemed so pointless now.

He was numb.

He thought back at the times where he had something to live for, someone to look after but Elizabeth had made her choice very clear. Even after Jack had set out to imprison Calypso once again in a human body and struck a deal with her that allowed Will to come on land everyday; as long as he was back on the Dutchman by nightfall, Elizabeth still saw nothing in him. She just looked at him like a buddy, probably not even a friend, which did everything out of selfish conceit and felt nothing. He was a joke to her.

It was true that for years he had carried on an egocentric lifestyle, the true lifestyle of a pirate.

But what he had felt for Elizabeth was true, it was real.

So he drank, not to loosen up, but to forget.

Yet the emptiness never left him.

Now, he didn't feel anything for her or anyone else, not even himself.

He felt nothing.

That is, until he saw that friendly smile tonight.

Even for just a few seconds, her smile alone had let him feel again.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Chp 3 has finally arrived!

I had fun with this one….

I like the word booty xD

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Esperanza woke up sometime in the early morning hours, she could tell by the soft light spilling into the room.

She sat up on the bed and noticed someone had covered her with a soft dark blue blanket. Looking around the now clearly lit room, she noticed that the entire left wall was lined with large windows and a long window seat with a blood red velvet cushion and two beautiful red and gold pillows; one on each side.

Esperanza found that especially odd. As far as she knew, Pirates weren't known to live in such comfortable environments. Weren't they supposed to be dirty and gross?

Looking around at the rest of the room she thought _apparently no this one_.

Half of the wall in front of her was covered in bookshelves which were full of not only book but trinkets of all sorts, many of them miniature ships.

Beside them was a thick wooden door and on the other side of it was a large desk overflowing with maps and charting tools.

On the far right wall of the room were a table and two chairs, beside them along the back wall hung a hammock made of a thick dark green material.

_It's very unusual for someone to have a hammock inside a bedroom._ Esperanza thought to herself. But then again, given the situation she was in, she didn't expect anything less than unusual.

Then, at that moment where she turned her head back to the windows that overlooked the ocean, the full reality of her situation hit her.

She was stuck on this pirate ship alone, with no idea how her father was and with no idea when, if ever, she would see him again; she didn't even know if he was alive.

She let the unavoidable tears roll down her face as she watched the slow motion of the waves. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them.

Esperanza had no idea how long she had stayed that way but suddenly a creaking sound behind her snapped her back into reality.

Someone was coming in the room; she tried as best as she could to wipe all the tears off her face as she looked towards the door, expecting it to be Jack.

But it definitely wasn't him, this man had a much shorter build and his hair was already turning white. He looked at her and offered her a friendly smile, she tried as best as she could to return it but more tears overflowed and rolled down her face.

He walked over and sat on the far end of the bed. "There There, lass, there be no need for cryin', no ones hurtin' ye"

He took a small cloth out of his pocket and handed it to her. Esperanza hesitantly took it from him; surprised on how clean it was, and started whipping her cheeks.

"There now, that be a lot better" He said "My name is Mr.Gibbs, or just Gibbs if you prefer. I am at your service Ms.-…?"

"Esperanza" She told him handing the now soaked cloth back.

"Ms. Esperanza" He repeated taking the cloth, folding it gently, and putting it back in his pocket.

From his hammock Jack could hear Gibbs and Esperanza talking. For a moment he considered standing up and letting his presence known, but he decided against it. This conversation might prove interesting.

"Well Ms. Esperanza, ye must be confused, what with all ye've been through and all. I am here to clear up any doubts" He heard Gibbs say.

"I do have a question" She said in a soft voice "Will I ever be allowed to return to _España_?"

By the tone of her voice, Jack could tell the girl missed her home.

"Well lass, all that depends on what Jack decides" Gibbs responded with a sigh.

"Jack?" Esperanza said, hearing his name from her lips stirred something in him

Gibbs continued, trying to explain "Ye have to understand, when ye became part of the loot and were given to Jack, ye became his property. So the only way you would return to Spain is if he were to decide it"

Jack thought about his options, he did want to return her to her home. He couldn't stand to see her so upset and he couldn't stand the fact that it bothered him so much.

But he couldn't just return her, what would the crew think? It would be an act of disrespect to not gladly accept a gift they had given him.

If he were to return her, it would have to be in secret.

"And if he decides to keep me here?" Esperanza questioned.

"Then ye stay here" Gibbs said simply

"So, I am his prisoner then" she said.

Jack hated the way that sounded, but in all honesty, it was true.

There was a long silence before Gibbs spoke "well, that's not somethin' to be thinkin' about now lass….can I get ye anythin'?"

"No thank you" she said "I'm alright"

Her stomach growled, betraying her.

"Ye sound hungry to me"

Starving to be honest, but you tend to forget such things as hunger when you life makes a complete turn. "Yes, I guess I am"

"Well we have a great cook on board, I'll see what I can fetch for ye" Gibbs said as he exited the room

"Thank you" Esperanza called after him.

Esperanza set aside the blanket that was covering her and stepped off the bed. She started walking about the room, reading the book jackets, analyzing the plenty of souvenirs, and looking at the maps; there were no markings indicating where they were going.

Then she brushed by the table and just as she was about to go back and sit on the window seat she noticed something odd. There was a hat on the hammock.

She stood close and picked it up, and to her surprise a pair of dark eyes was staring back at her.

She dropped the hat on the floor and screamed off the top of her lungs.

As soon as Jack heard her scream he tried to make a graceful and quick stand from the hammock, very successfully failing at both.

He swung over the edge too fast, making the hammock spin and taking him directly to the floor.

That is when recognition hit Esperanza "Jack?" she looked at him; she had been scared at just a very cocoon looking Jack.

Jack crawled to his hat, placed in on his head, and stood up firmly; as if he just hadn't completely made a fool of himself.

She started laughing, a loud genuine laugh. Wait, was she laughing at him?

"Hey stop laughing, you're not allowed to laugh at me, I'm the captain!" He said, but she still wouldn't stop.

Esperanza took a few moments to breathe "I do apologize captain" she said in between more laughter "but you scared me. I thought I had seen a monster"

Jack tried processing that "Are you insulting me?"

Finally she had calmed down but a tight-lipped smile was permanently stuck on her face. "No, Jack, I'm not"

"Well good…" Jack said turning around to reach for his bottle and taking a swig.

Esperanza walked over to the front of the bed and looked outside at the sea as she spoke "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough" Jack answered fetching his captain coat from one of the chairs and putting it on.

Esperanza had come to the conclusion that since there was nothing she could do to change her current situation, she was going to just play it safe ; as if all was well, until she found a way to escape.

She walked over to him, their bodies only inches apart. "So Capt'n" she said trying to imitate Mr. Gibbs as she reached up to smooth out the lapels on his coat "what will you have me do today?"

She was staring at him, and even though she had plastered on a smile, Jack could still see the sadness in her eyes.

Jack thought about her question for a second, he actually had nothing for her to do. He didn't know if the crew could be trusted around her and he didn't know if she had any skills that might prove useful to him. "For today, luv, you stay in here….I might figure out something for you later"

"Yes captain" She answered dropping her hands to her sides.

"So make yourself at home….that whole bit" He took another swig and opened the door and stepped forward "Next time say "Aye Aye" ok?" He said looking over his shoulder.

She looked confused, that seemed to be the recurrent trend.

He turned around to explain "Next time I tell you to do something…..or not to do something…you answer "aye aye capt'n" ok luv?"

It took a second for her to nod and hesitantly say "Aee Aee Captain…?" She was still looking at him like he was insane or something.

"Aye Aye" He said, this time more slowly

"Aee Aee" She repeated

"AYE AYE" he said…pronouncing it carefully

"Aee Aee" she said, smiling and totally confident she was saying it perfectly.

"Argh….we'll work on that later" He said turning around, continuing his exit.

"Mornin' Capt'n" Gibbs said pushing past Jack to enter the room carrying a small covered silver tray.

He placed the tray on the small table and looked at Esperanza "sure looks like yer feeling much better lass. If I may ask…what was that about?" he asked referring to their conversation that had left Jack with a frustrated look on his face.

Esperanza shook her head lightly as she smiled "Nothing really, just having some fun with captain"

He offered her a friendly smile but Esperanza couldn't tell what he was thinking "well, here's yer breakfast. Sorry it took so long but the when I told to cook to just get me some of dinner's left overs, he would hear nothin' of it. He said a lady deserved a fresh meal, especially when she holds such position as the capt'n's booty"

Confused at his words she said "Such position?" He made it sound like it was a good thing that she was regarded as property now.

"Lass, I don't think ye understand, but as capt'n's booty ye hold a high position on this ship. Any man that dares touch ye, or even look at ye in a way Jack don't like, could face death" Mr. Gibbs explained "I don't even think me Jack knows this, but it be true"

Esperanza thought about that for a moment, men dying for her? That seemed ridiculous and barbaric, right? Actually, some part of her found it quite flattering but she tried to shut that voice up. She had to think like a lady.

_Ridiculous and barbaric, ridiculous and barbaric _she kept repeating inside her head.

"Well, time for me to get to me duties, lass. Enjoy your day, just remember not to leave this room" Gibbs said standing up and leaving the room.

Esperanza just stood there in silence for a couple of seconds; she glanced out to the sea and then looked at the silver tray that was set on the table.

She walked over to it and lifted the lid, surprised at what she saw. There was a small plate on the center with pulled pork in some sort of tomato sauce, some chopped potatoes sat beside it.

It looked delicious.

Esperanza's stomach grumbled again, agreeing with her.

She took the plate and walked over to the window seat. She sat down Indian style and started picking at her food with her hands, seeing as how there was no silverware.

She gazed out on to the Ocean; everything about it was so beautiful. She just wished she could go on deck, at least out there she wouldn't feel so caged.

"So this is how I am to spend the rest of my days….I would have never thought" She said out loud to herself. "Great not only that but I'm also going insane….talking to myself"

She looked down at her food "well it's better than having no one to talk to" She said with a light laugh.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On deck and on the wheel Jack tried to focus all his attention on that horizon ahead of him, but his mind just kept jumping back to the girl in his quarters.

It was just past noon now and the sun bit fiercely into his back. It didn't help that he was wearing this coat.

He meant to ask her how old she was this morning, if only Gibbs hadn't walked in; the question had been bugging him all day.

Actually she had been bugging him all day.

What was she doing?

Was she gonna try to escape?

Well….its not like she could go anywhere since they were on a ship.

Unless she was a mermaid.

In that case she would just have to jump overboard and swim away.

Yeah that made sense

She might be a mermaid.

"Capt'n I be meanin to talk to ye about the lass" Gibbs' voice interrupted his thoughts.

Jack looked at him "What about her?" Had she escaped? Jack hoped not…he still had too many questions about her.

"Well it seems the lass not be feelin' very well aboard the Pearl" Gibbs started

"that's impossible the pearl is a fabulous ship!" Jack interrupted

Gibbs continued "That she is Capt'n but it's not about the Pearl. She thinks herself some sort of prisoner….as I am sure you heard…I think if we made her feel a bit more…how would you say…valued…it might improve her mood"

Jack thought about that, it made sense "Well how you propose we do that?"

"well we did sort of take her stuff…we could just…ya know" Gibbs said scratching his head

"Are you insinuating that we give her some of her stuff? Are you insane man? That's booty!...you don't just _give back _booty…that's blasphemy to the pirate way of life!"

"Well Jack, if ye don't give her dresses to wear, she'll just be wearin' the same thing for rest of eternity….now, what kind of an impression would that make? Capt'ns booty with only one dress. What will the men think?"

Jack squinted his eyes and pet his chin "Good point Mr. Gibbs, I can't possibly be seen with ugly booty. I'm the captain! And as captain I mus have the best looking booty around! Send for her dresses and put them in one of her chests"

"Aye Aye Capt'n" Gibbs said turning to follow orders

His response made him instantly think of Esperanza this morning.

"Oh! and Gibbs!" Jack called after him

"Yes Capt'n" Gibbs responded stopping.

"Make sure she also has…all the things a girl needs….and such" He felt extremely odd saying that. He had no idea why he cared if she was comfortable or not.

"Aye" He answered "and if I may suggest something else Capt'n. We make port at Tortuga in about a week. A little fresh air would do the lass some good….plus what better place to brag about yer new possession?"

" I'll consider it" Jack said and turned back to looking straight in front of him.

Mr. Gibbs nodded his head and continued walking.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Esperanza realized that she had fallen sleep against the window when the sound of the door opening woke her up. In front of her sat the empty plate of food.

Through the door walked in Mr. Gibbs followed by two men that were carrying two trunks, one stacked on top of the other.

Wait a minute, Esperanza recognized those trunks, they were hers. Well if they weren't they sure looked a lot like hers.

The two men set them down on the floor in front of the bed and regressed from the room.

Esperanza stood up, grabbing her plate and walked over to Mr. Gibbs "Good evening Mr.Gibbs, thank you for the food, it was delicious"

"You're very welcome lass, I glad ye enjoyed it" he said taking the empty plate from her hands.

Esperanza walked over to the trunks "If I may be so curious. What is this about?"

"Why don't ye open 'em and see for yeself" Gibbs said smiling at her.

Esperanza did carefully lifted the lid of the top trunk and was amazed at what she saw inside. There were two of her gowns, some under-things, and even a shawl. To the side lay a small box which contained a hairbrush, a mirror, and some pins and ribbons for her hair.

Tears of happiness started rolling down Esperanza's face as she looked at Gibbs with a smile. Pirates couldn't really be a ruthless as she had learned, not when they did such nice things just to make her feel better.

She stood up and walked over to him "You didn't have to" she said as she pulled him into a hug "Thank you so much"

Gibbs was baffled by the strange feeling of her hug, but he found himself wrapping his arms around her tightly and then gently pushing her away "It's not I ye need be thankin', thank me Jack"

"Jack did this?"

"Aye, he felt ye should feel more comfortable if ye needs be staying long on the Pearl" Gibbs answered as he walked towards the door. "Ms. Esperanza, if ye be needin' more, there be two men at constant watch outside this door. Ye just be needin' to tell them, and they will fetch me"

"Thank you Mr. Gibbs" Esperanza said as he left the left.

She walked over to her the clothes chest and dug through it, sitting there in the corner was he sleeping gown. She picked it up and brought it close to her face " I really hate you"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack looked into the twilight, it would be night soon and he was already growing tired; he would need to return to his room soon.

He'd been avoiding that place the entire day, which hadn't been easy, just knowing she was in there made him want to go join her.

He didn't like that.

He didn't like her.

Well more precisely, he didn't like what she did to him, she changed him. Change never means good news.

But now he couldn't avoid it anymore, he had to go a face her. Afterall it was just one night, how bad could it be?

With that thought it mind Jack made his way to his room.

As soon as he opened the door he saw her.

Dam me….

She looked like bloody angel…or a sea nymph, he was seriously considering his mermaid theory now.

She sat on his bed brushing her long dark hair to smooth perfection while humming an unknown tune to herself. She wore a light blue empire waist sleeping gown with elbow length sleeves. From underneath the light fabric poked out her long slender feet.

She looked up at the door and as soon as she saw him a smile covered her face. This wasn't the friendly little tight lipped smile she offered him yesterday or this morning, this was a full out smile; and the effect remained the same. His heart jumped.

She set the brush down and quickly made her way towards him to wrap her arms around his neck. "Jack! I could not wait until you came!"

_Well that was unexpected_ Jack thought to himself. He was prepared to find the sad girl he had left this morning; instead, he found this…he liked this.

He grabbed her waist and set her down in front of him. She had a gentle look on her face and wouldn't stop starring at him.

"Have you been drugged?" He asked checking her pupils.

She laughed and backed away from him "No Jack, I haven't, I just can't thank you enough for what you did for me"

"Wha…" He stared at her…what was she talking about?

"Don't be so modest now. The chests with my belongings, you had them brought to me." She said pointing at the chests.

Jack looked in the direction she was pointing and then remembered his conversation with Gibbs. "Ah…yes….that"

"It was very thoughtful of you" said moving closer to him.

"Well…you know, luv" Jack said as he flashed her a grin "I am a very thoughtful person"

She just smiled.

Then he remembered the second part of the conversation.

"Tomorrow you will join me on deck…looking you best without a doubt" He told her as he saw something light up in her eyes.

"Really?" then she became suspicious "wait...why?"

"well i can't just as well have ye lookin' bad...it would make me look bad...which would be bad" He answered

She looked at him suspiciously and placed her hands on her hips.

He just grinned at her and loosely opened his arms to his sides.

"So, you're serious? I really get to leave this room"

"Yes, luv but you must stay close to me at all times" He answered as he walked over to the table and begun taking off his coat.

"Anything as long as I'm outside…let me help you with that" She stepped behind him removed his coat completely and hung it on the chair. Then she took off his hat and set it on the table.

Jack just watched her.

"How old are you, luv?" He asked

"I am seventeen, my birthday is in November which if I am not mistaken is only three months away" She answered.

"Huh…ok….well…goodnight!" He said as she sat on the hammock and removed his boots.

"Why do you not use the bed?" She asked him as she made her way towards it.

"Then were would you sleep?" He retorted.

"The hammock…but that's beside the point…you are the captain, it makes no sense for you to sleep on a hammock."

"I'm just used to it, okay?" he answered settling back into the hammock

"How?" She continued questioning.

_Is she going to ask questions all night? _"I just am, luv, no don't worry about it…go to sleep" he said

Esperanza blew out the candle and settled back into the bed, pulling the dark blue blanket over herself.

"Good night Captain Jack Sparrow"

"Good night Luv"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Whew…long chapter...like ten+ pages on Word

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Esperanza woke up at dawn. The clouds outside the window were beautiful shades of orange and the sea was calm.

The room was dark, with barely enough light for Esperanza to see her way towards the trunks and open them.

She glanced over at the hammock, Jack's arm hung loosely on the edge of it. Now why couldn't he have done that yesterday?

She picked out one of her dresses, a green one, and held it up in front of her. _Very Casual, Very pretty yet nothing over the top, perfect. _She thought to herself. She was on a pirate ship, it's not like she really needed to worry about what she looked like.

Well, Jack _had _told her to look her best.

No worries, he was just going to have to be happy with her decision. She wasn't going to wear her gown on a ship, that was just ridiculous.

Plus that would require her wearing a corset, and she had no one to help her put it on.

Besides, it's not like the dress looked _bad_. It just wasn't as fancy as her gown.

_Wait a minute…why do I care? _She asked herself. Why did she care? She wasn't trying to impress anyone…or was she?

Dismissing her thoughts, Esperanza walked over to the bed and, with much difficulty managed to get dressed underneath the blanket. I case Jack woke up, she didn't want him seeing her naked.

Just that mere thought made heat rise to her cheeks.

She went to the small box and took out a long white ribbon. From her previous searches of the room she knew it contained now mirrors, so she just stood and tied all her hair back into a neat low pony tail.

Looking out the window, Esperanza could tell it was already morning.

She looked at the hammock. Should she wake Jack up? Would he be mad at her if she did?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a rapping at the door. She walked over to it and opened it to find a crew member on the other side carrying two plates of food.

"Mornin' miss, I brought breakfast for Jack and ye" He said pushing past her.

"Well thank you, but he's still sleeping" She told him as he set down the two plates on the table.

As soon as Jack smelled the food he woke up and stepped out of the hammock "No I'm not"

"Mornin' capt'n" the man said before he stepped out of the room.

"Good Morning captain Jack" Esperanza said looking at him.

Jack had already sat down and started on his meal.

"Morning, luv" He answered her in between bites. "Sit and eat, we have a long day ahead of us"

She did as he asked her, took a seat in front of him and begun eating.

"What's in the schedule for today captain?" She asked him.

"I guess you'll find out, luv" He answered her.

"I guess I will" she said softly before turning back to her breakfast.

Esperanza was too nervous to say anything else. From the tone of his answer it didn't seem like he wanted to talk much.

Jack couldn't stop thinking about how young she was. Had she really said seventeen? She was too young to be by herself. Especially on a pirate ship and especially in the same room with a man like him.

He had to return her to her home soon.

For the first time in his life, Jack was afraid of saying anything. He was afraid that he would say the wrong thing in front of her.

He was afraid she might change her opinion of him. She was so innocent and right now she seemed to think of him as a thoughtful…maybe even generous… person.

If she only knew.

So they continued to eat their meal in silence.

When they were both finished, Esperanza got Jack's coat and hat and helped him put them on.

"You know luv, you don't have to do that. I'm a big boy now and I am perfectly capable of dressing myself"

"I know Jack" She said fetching his boots for him.

After putting them on, he began walking towards the door. He bent his right arm and looked at her "Shall we luv?"

"We shall" she said hooking her arm in his.

He opened the door and made his way towards the deck with Esperanza securely walking by his side.

_Just where she belongs_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Once they were on the deck Esperanza's eyes lit up immediately. She could feel the soft morning wind on her face and smell the rich ocean aroma. Sure the Black sails were a bit frightening but this pirate ship carried the unavoidable feeling of freedom with it. These men were truly free. They had no obligations to serve to any crown or kingdom, they just sailed the world doing as they pleased. They knew what it really meant to live life

_Just like mamà._

Where had that thought come from? Was she seriously comparing her mother to pirates? That was ridiculous.

But in a way it made sense.

Sure her mother had never stolen or cheated or kidnapped…and so on. But the same transcendentalist idea remained.

Esperanza and Jack began walking around the main deck. A few crew members would stop what they were doing just to look at her but Esperanza was careful not to make eye contact with any of them.

She looked over at Jack who was looking around the Pearl with stars in his eyes. He was grazing his left hand along the dark wood at the edge of the ship.

"This ship, the Black Pearl, it means a lot to you?" even thought it had come out as a questions, her words were much more of a statement.

He glanced out to sea before he turned to look at her "Aye, luv, she does…she's a stupendous ship to be sure…means evrythin' to me"

Esperanza just nodded and turned her face to the ground.

They made their way up to the quarter deck where Esperanza unhooked her arm from his as Jack placed both hand on the wheel.

_Well this is exciting…_she said sarcastically to herself. What was she supossed to do now? Jack had told her to stay close. So should she just stand here beside him? She wanted to go closer to the edge to look at the ocean underneath them and the horizon beyond them.

The edge was still close, right?

Esperanza looked behind her and started making her way towards the railing, stopping halfway there to look at Jack.

As soon as he saw her move Jack turned around and met her gaze. He squinted his eyes at her in suspicion.

"Relax Ja-" she stopped remembering what he said "Captain, it's not like I can go anywhere…do you believe me mad enough to jump overboard?" She said offering him a smile.

"Well you do happen to be a woman...that pretty much means you are mad enough to do anything luv" he grinned at her and turned back to what he was doing.

_So I guess that means it's ok?_ Esperanza wondered silently. After all, he had made no attempt to stop her.

She continued walking and placed her hand on the railing. The sun had already risen and the view was beautiful.

She started thinking about everything and nothing in particular, the sea has a tendency to make people do that.

She thought about her parents, about Lucy; was she dead yet? Esperanza sure hoped so; and then she thought about Jack. She thought about how strange he was and equally appealing. He was like a mystery Esperanza couldn't figure out. She loved how he nice he was to her yet he didn't baby her like everyone else did. She was a grown woman now and was so tired of people not seeing that.

Ok, maybe seventeen wasn't exactly grown woman age, but it's not like she was ten. Girls her age were already getting married; she had turned down a couple of offers herself. All the men that came to her father asking for her hand had all been the same, dull boring old geezers or young men looking for a bride with a fortune. Either way they had all looked at her as if she were a piece of meat.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Jack's voice beside her interrupted her thoughts. How long had he been standing there? She looked at him as he gazed out to sea.

"Yes, inescapably beautiful" She answered.

Jack looked at her and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out…what was he going to say to her? He just gave up and returned to the wheel. He had walked over there with the purpose of talking to her, but once there he again was speechless. He felt like such an idiot. He put his head down on the wheel. "Get a hold of yourself Sparrow" a little voice to his left said.

"Oh not you guys again" he said looking at the miniature version of himself, then glancing at the identical one on his right shoulder.

"What's wrong with you mate? You've never had any problems turning on the charm with a woman" mini Jack to the left said.

"Well man, she isn't exactly what you would call a woman" mini Jack to the right said.

"I think maybe you've lost it, your magic" mini Jack to the left said, completely ignoring the previous statement.

"I have not" Jack said defensively

"He has not lost it…it's just her" mini Jack to the right agreed.

Jack turned around to look at her. She was just standing there looking up. He followed her gaze to the crows nest…since there was nothing else she could be staring at. He turned his head back towards her again.

Suddenly the wind picked up speed behind Esperanza, sending the small ribbon flying and blowing her hair in all directions. She looked at Jack, he was staring at her. She looked back at him and laughed as the wind continued to play with hair.

"Told you…it's her" mini Jack to the right said. The other miniature version of himself just rolled his eyes and they both disappeared.

He was right…it was her; she was the problem; her and her beautiful smile and her big eyes and her long dark hair.

He grunted and turned back to what he was doing, he had to get away from her.

* * *

By noon Esperanza had grown tired of standing around in the same place all day. She walked over to Jack and tapped his shoulder.

He turned towards her "What is it luv?"

"Well Captain, I've grown quite tired and I wanted to ask if you could escort me back to my…your…eh…_the _room?"

Flashing her a grin he held out his right arm "Certainly luv"

She hooked her arm and his and they made the captain's cabin.

"Well here we are" Jack said releasing her and crossing the room to get a bottle from one of the cabinets that were mounted on the wall.

Esperanza made her way to the window seat and down indian style with her back against the wall.

Jack was walking towards the door but then he stopped at looked at her. Before he realized what he was doing he walked over to the window and took a seat, facing the inside of the room with his legs stretched out before him, his ankles crossed. He brought the bottle to his lips.

She turned her gaze from the window and looked at him "So Captain Jack Sparrow" she began "how does one become captain of a ship such as this one?"

He looked at her, was she actually curious? He took a swig from his drink and then offered the bottle to her "Long story luv"

Esperanza took the bottle; oblivious to its contents "I have time" she took a swig. The liquid had a stinging sweet yet strange taste, obviously liquor. She hiccupped.

"Don't drink often I take it" Jack said smiling at her attempting to take the bottle from her hands.

She shook her head putting the bottle out of his reach "That might be the case, but I guess its time I get used to it since I doubt there's much else to drink on board" she said and took another drink, swallowing hard. She wrinkled her face at the once again strange taste and handed the bottle back to Jack.

He chuckled and took the bottle from her hand. "Whatever you say luv… just get your own bottle"

"You didn't answer my question" She said licking the roof of her mouth.

Jack realized there was no escaping her young curiosity. "Well Luv, it started…" he proceeded to tell her everything, actually probably more than he meant to, but he couldn't stop himself. It had been too long since he even bothered to remember his own life. He spoke of Barbossa and the Pearl and being stuck on that Island, and how he really got out of there. Every so often she would reach over to him for the bottle and take a drink. He told her about Will and Elizabeth but never mentioned her by name; he only called her "the girl" or "the lass". He wasn't sure why but it seemed that uttering her name might give away too much.

"…then we ended up in Spain. You know the rest" He finished.

She didn't hesitate to ask more questions, she was extremely curious about him and the pirate way of life. Even though she would not look at him when he spoke, he could see that she was listening intently as all she processed all the new information.

So they continued talking and before Jack knew it, it was already late twilight. They had been talking for hours. Jack placed the bottle to his lips again, but nothing came out, it was empty. How much had the girl drank?

"Jack…Captain" She begun, struggling with her words "You most certainly are an interesting man" She stood in front of him "dance with me" she said reaching for his arms.

Good God the girl was actually quite tipsy, but she hadn't drunk much at all. Now it was obvious to Jack that she had never drunk so much before. He stood up in front of her "First, luv, you are never drinking my rum again….second…unless you can pull out a couple of musicians out of that skirt of yours...there's no music"

She answered him with a silly laugh "Well then sign something captain" She placed one hand on his shoulder and put the other in his.

Jack rolled his eyes "This is ridiculous" he said under his breath. If it was any other woman…an actual grown up woman. He would be compliant to her request and he would be his normal charming self, women fell for that all the time. But she was different; she was just a girl with no other intentions but to dance with him.

She looked up at him with a lazy smile and half closed eyes "You are too sad and serious…c'mon sing something!" She said pulling him to the center of the room.

Jack grunted "Fine" The started swaying from side to side as Jack started softly singing the only song he really knew "we pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties Yo Ho… We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot…"

Esperanza laid her head on his chest as they continued dancing in the center of the room. The innocence in her touch was something foreign to Jack, maybe that's why he found it so intriguing.

"…Aye but we're loved by our mummies and dads" he sang, then she looked up at him and joined him in singning "Drink up me 'earties Yo Ho!" she threw her arms up in the air, fell back on the bed and started giggling.

Jack looked at her "What's so funny?" he said squinting at her.

She ceased her giggling and opened her eyes wide "My head…" she brought her hands up and buried them in her hair "…it feels so heavy" she answered laughing lightly under her breath with her eyes half-closed.

He chuckled "Yeap, no more rum for you, luv" He said walking over to the table to take off his affects.

Esperanza crawled to the center of the bed and settled back onto the pillows. Pulling the dark blue blanket over her, she yawned loudly and curled into a little ball.

Jack settled back into his hammock and for the first time in a long time just laid there staring at the ceiling, smiling.

So that became their routine. Everyday they would wake up spend half of the day on deck. Then Jack would escort Esperanza back to the room. Some days he would join her for the rest of the afternoon and some days he would return to his captainly duties. But there wasn't one night that lacked a late night conversation.

Everything remained as such for the first six days. Esperanza couldn't believe she had been on this ship for almost a week.

On the early morning of her seventh day Esperanza was awaken by Jack's voice in her ear.

"Wake up luv, we've arrived at Tortuga"

* * *

**I know, nothing really happens and such…this is more of a transition chappy.**

**Trust me, I know where I am going, I'm just having a hard time getting there.**

**And yes, Will and Elizabeth will both appear in later chapters.**

** 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

Esperanza opened her eyes lazily; she seemed to be getting up later each morning. She stretched her arms out yawning and smacked Jack in the face.

He stumbled back "Mornin' to you too, luv"

She turned to look at him a gave him a short laugh "Terribly sorry about that, good morning captain"

Her ladylike manner also seemed to be a lot more relaxed now. She stood up, grabbed her brush from the nightstand and walked over to the table where Jack was already sitting. Brushing her hair she yawned again "Did I hear you say that we are on a turtle?"

Jack looked at her and smiled "No luv, we are on an island it's called Tortuga-"

"Oh! _Isla__Tortuga_!" She said interrupting him "Yes, I have heard of it…and I am not surprised we are here. Will we…well actually…will I be going on shore?" She asked putting her brush down and beginning to pick at her food.

"Yes luv, you will…accompanied by me of course….and I can't stress enough that I need you to look ravishing. Of course you I will be walking beside you, so I doubt many people will look to you first…but in case they do happen to…I need them to be jealous…of me" He said grinning.

"So I am here to be shown off…in display of your magnificence?" She said wrinkling her nose at him "That means I have to wear one of the gowns"

"Precisely"

She gave him a short laugh "Okay" she stood up and walked over to the trunks

Jack strummed his fingers on the table, looking around the room "well, now that's settled…I'll wait on deck" He said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Um…Jack"

Her voice stopped him "Yes luv?" he said turning to look at her. She was looking at him with a shy smile, with one hand she was holding up a pale pink corset.

Jack rolled his eyes and made his way towards her.

As he tightened the strings behind her Esperanza was blushing the entire time. Even though she was covered up, this isn't the sort of thing a man did for a woman; it just wasn't done.

But it's not like she could get anyone else to do it.

"You know luv, I doubt it's a good thing that I know how to do this so well" Jack said finishing.

He walked in front of her; she was a bright shade of red and refused to make eye contact with him. He placed his hand underneath her chin and made her look at him in the eye "Now…there is no need to be embarrassed…if it'll make ye feel better, luv…why don't ye pretend I am a woman?"

The image of Jack in a dress instantly flashed into her mind, making her laugh.

"There, that's better" he said turning back towards the door "will that be all?"

"Yes Jack…Thank you" She replied.

He tipped his hat a made his way out the door. Jack made his way to the main deck where he saw Gibbs handing each man their equal share of the booty.

"Mornin' capt'n" Gibbs said as Jack walked over to him.

"Mr. Gibbs" Jack answered.

"Will the lass be joinin' us today?" Gibbs asked as gave the last crew member his share and turned to look at Jack.

"Aye…she's safer on land with me than on the ship with anyone else" He responded leaning back against the edge of the ship.

"Aye capt'n, I just be thinkin'… with the lass accompanying ye. Ye know what ye should…and shouldn't…be doin'?"

Jack squinted his eyes at him "Mr. Gibbs I am perfectly capable of behaving meself…besides we're only staying one night"

"Aye, mornin'comes and we are on our new route to Asia…just like we discussed" Gibbs said lowering the volume of his voice.

"Aye _just _as we discussed" Jack said in a low whisper.

Just then Esperanza came out to the main deck "Ah Esperanza, luv!" Jack said dramatically walking to her with his arms motioning to her "You look…ravishing"

She just smiled as he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her towards the ramp. Esperanza stopped suddenly in front of Gibbs.

"Good Morning Mr. Gibbs"

He seemed distracted "..um..Oh…Good Mornin' lass"

"Are you alright? You look bemused"

"Aye lass, I am quite alright…enjoy your day on land" He said quickly before turning around and walking towards the opposite side of the ship.

"Is he alright?" Esperanza asked turning back to Jack as he led her down the ramp.

"Yes luv, I assure you, he is quite alright" Jack said.

They made their way off the port and onto the main street of Tortuga.

This place was far from what Esperanza was used to, the streets were filthy and lined with bodies. Esperanza just hoped they were drunken bodies and not dead ones.

Since it was late morning,nearing noon, there was very little movement on the streets. There were few women walking around tugging at their clothes and some shop owners were beginning to open their stores.

"Jack Sparrow" A feminine voice said behind them, making Esperanza and Jack both turn around. The woman before them was thin but very well endowed with blond curly hair that was messily arranged on top of her head.

Jack rolled his eyes "_Captain, _luv…Captain Jack Sparrow" he said stressing each word with the movement of his hand.

The woman leaned in closer to Esperanza and examined her "And who might you be?"

"This is Esperanza" Jack said stepping in between them "Esperanza…Giselle. Giselle…Esperanza"

Giselle narrowed her eyes at him "I 'idn't ask you" she said pushing him away. "I asked 'er" she turned back to Esperanza.

By the low cut of her bodice and the fact that there were strings falling out the front of it, Esperanza knew who this woman was…well more like _what _she was. Even though she had been thought not to deal in any way with women of such profession, Esperanza could tell that Giselle was waiting to see what she would do, so she did the unexpected.

"My name is Esperanza Gutierrez, it is a pleasure to make of you acquaintance Ms. Giselle" She said as she curtsied and smiled.

Both Jack's and Giselle's eyes opened wide, surprised at Esperanza's response. Usually a lady of such high class would not even bother to cast a glance at women such as Giselle.

"Esperanza eh?" Giselle said turning to look at Jack "I like 'er"

Jack smiled obviously pleased. Giselle drew close to him and ran her finger along his jaw "So _Capt'n_ what business do you and yer lady friend have in Tortuga" She asked as she toyed with his hair.

Esperanza felt jealous in a way that she shouldn't. After all, it's not like she was anything more to Jack than captain's booty, she had no reason to feel jealous. Still, she couldn't quiet the little voice in her head that was telling her to push this woman away.

"Just passing through luv, but if you will be so kind to lead me to the nearest bathhouse-" Jack said making Giselle give him a seductive look "really?"

"-for her" He finished and Giselle narrowed his eyes at him.

"Follow me" she said plastering on a smile and begun leading them down the street.

Giselle and Jack made casual flirtatious conversation and Esperanza just walked in silence. Jack had returned his hand to the small of her back almost unconsciously; his touch was unexpectedly gentle yet possessive.

They stopped in front of a large two-story building with long windows on bottom floor. Jack reached to open the door and Esperanza followed behind Giselle into the bathhouse.

In all honesty the place was a lot nicer than Esperanza expected it. But then again, her expectations weren't exactly high. The room was filled with tables and chairs of different sorts, on the far wall there was a bar that crossed the length of the room; in the middle of it was an elderly woman counting coins and writing on a thick book.

The trio made their way across the room. The elderly woman didn't even look up at them as they stopped right in front of her. Giselle rolled her eyes frustrated and rung the bell that was placed on the book, the woman instantly snapped her head up.

"What may I help ye with on tis fine day" she said in a dull monotone voice as she took a drag from her pipe.

"One bath for girl and two drinks" Giselle told the woman and turned back to Jack batted her eyelashes "for us, whilst we wait"

"Three shillins" The old woman said blowing out smoke to her side.

Giselle looked at Jack and held her hand out; he reached for the three coins and placed them in her hand. She slammed them down on the book in front of the woman, who took them and stuck them inside a small purse. She turned around and opened a door behind her, revealing a long narrow set of dark wood stairs.

"Well c'mon what are ye waiting for?" she said looking at Esperanza.

Esperanza looked at the woman and then at the desk in front of her, there were no openings anywhere. Did she really expect her to climb over this? For goodness sake she was in a gown. She looked at Jack and Giselle who also seemed to be waiting for her to move, but she had no idea how to get to the other side.

She drew a deep breath and turned around, using her hands she pushed herself up to a sitting position on top of the desk and then swung her legs over to the opposite side of were Jack was standing. She stood in front of the door and turned her head to look at Jack behind her. As soon as they made eye contact he flashed a grin and winked at her, she just smiled and continued to make her way up the stairs with the old lady close behind her.

* * *

Esperanza sat in the large wooden tub waiting for the elderly woman to come back with her underthings; she had said she would wash them while Esperanza bathed.

After washing herself she really had nothing else to do but sit there in the steam filled room…waiting and thinking. She had completely forgotten about things like bathing while on the Pearl, but Jack had remembered. She had to remember to thank him later today.

Esperanza looked down at her hands, her fingers were already getting wrinkly. She steeped out of the tub and grabbed a large piece of fabric that lay on a bench next to her corset and gown. She wrapped it around herself and started squeezing the water out of her hair.

The sliding doors in front of her opened to reveal the old woman carrying her clothes. Esperanza tried pulling at the cloth around her in order to cover more of her body.

"Believe me" she begun looking at Esperanza and taking a drag of her pipe "I have seen it all before…now stand so I can help ye dress"

Esperanza hesitated for a moment, she felt uncomfortable but the old woman was right; and it's not like she was going to call Jack up here.

"Thank you" Esperanza said as she stood up and walked over to he old woman; removing the cloth from around her.

She rested her pipe down on the bench and pulled the white shift over Esperanza's head. "There is no need to thank me dear, from the moment I first saw you I knew you where a lady of high standing and thus used to caretakers helping you dress…how you ended up with those two downstairs I have no idea"

Esperanza didn't know how to respond, she had no idea she stood out so much by Jack's side. She also couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. So she just stood there letting the old woman dress her.

"Well that is all, I believe" the woman said after she finished tying the corset much tighter than Jack had and picking up her pipe.

Esperanza grabbed her stockings from the bench and took a seat to begin putting them on. "I am captain's booty" She said as the old woman started to head back out the door.

She turned around and looked at Esperanza "What child?"

"You said you had no idea how I ended up with those two…well, I am captain's booty" Esperanza answered. The old woman just looked at the ground blowing smoke out of her mouth and continued on her way out.

Now fully clothed Esperanza walked out to the long hallway that led to the stairs. She tried to comb her fingers through her damp hair but to no avail, she would just have to brush it when they returned to the ship.

When she made her way back to the bottom floor and again climbed over the desk she noticed there were more people sitting around the tables and the bar. In the far corner she spotted Jack sitting with a bottle of rum in one hand and with Giselle sitting comfortably on his lap.

A stab of jealousy went through Esperanza.

"Hey look at last the princess has arrived!" Giselle announced in a loud voice stumbling off Jack and making a very ungraceful exaggerated bow followed by loud giggling in front of Esperanza.

Had she already been drinking? How ridiculous! Esperanza couldn't have taken more than an hour in the bath so, at the latest, it was just past noon.

Esperanza just kept her head up and smiled, some women had no dignity but she would have to get used to it. This was her life now…the Pirate way of life. She looked around the room. Yup, this was it, drunks and whores.

Great.

_Just bloody great_

"Thomas!" Giselle yelled to a man across the room tossing her hands up in the air. She turned back to Jack and traced one her finger back and forth on his jaw "I'll see you later tonight" She whispered seductively in his ear.

"Certainly luv" Jack said smiling as Giselle ran over to the man.

"Are we ready to go captain?" Esperanza asked trying to smile.

Jack just looked at her "Why in such a hurry luv?" he asked smiling even though by looking around the room he knew the answer. There were men hung-over from last night that had begun drinking again with women throwing themselves at them, and this was only the beginning. Tortuga would get much worse as the time passed.

He looked at Esperanza, her clean clothes, her soft undamaged skin and her gentle manner. She didn't belong here, she didn't belong with him.

She didn't answer him she just closed her hands together and looked at the ground. He stood up and encircled her waist with his free hand "well I do have some things to take care of before nightfall"

He led them out of the bath house and to the street outside. There was certainly much more movement now. People were walking lazily down the streets and entering the shops and pubs that had already opened and shouts could be heard from the nearby dock.

Jack did have some things to do and people to talk to but he couldn't do any of it with Esperanza following his every move. "Tell you what luv, I bet you must be famished-"

"Not really.."

"That's what you say now, but in no time you'll be beging for something to eat" Jack said leading her into one of the nicer looking pubs and making her sit down on one of the chairs close to the window. "So tell you what, why don't you sit right here order whatever you want and I'll be back in no time, Savvy?" he finished putting a couple of coins on the table in front of her.

Esperanza opened her eyes wide at him, was he serious? He was leaving her here all by herself with all these strange people? "But Jack-"

He interrupted her "okay then it's settled, ta!" he said before rushing out the door.

Esperanza her head in her hands on the table in front of her with a sigh. She wasn't hungry whatsoever so she didn't bother with the coins that were placed in front of her.

Why was Jack acting weird…er? Was he planning to ditch her? What if he didn't come back?

_For the love of God Jack, couldn't you choose a better place to abandon me?_ She said to herself as she glanced around the room.

Eventually Esperanza folded her arms on the table and put her head down.

* * *

The loud noise of shattering glass woke Esperanza up. She couldn't believe she had actually fallen asleep, how long had she been out?

Someone else flung another bottle across the room to the wall behind her. She followed it with her eyes as it shattered, leaving a dark liquid running down the wall. She turned to look at who had thrown it and before she knew it men were yelling and cursing and throwing much more than just bottles.

On instinct Esperanza crawled underneath the table. "You're pretty" a dragged out voice said from beside her. An old dirty man was leaning in trying to touch her, Esperanza screamed and crawled away from him.

If Jack hadn't left her here all by herself she wouldn't have to be dealing with this. She was so mad at him she was sure she would kill him if she ever saw him again.

Standing up she backed away from the table looking for any way to get out of this place, unfortunately the entrance was completely blocked by large bodies knocking each other over.

There were two men in the middle of the room who seemed to be the ones whom the fight was centered around. The high pitched noise of the men's swords being pulled from their sheaths was followed by loud clanking as metal hit metal.

Esperanza tried to back up as the dueling duo advanced towards her but she quickly found herself against the wall.

One of the men had his back towards her and as the other hit his sword, an arm swung back hitting Eperanza's arm; cutting her dress and penetrating the skin. The stinging pain traveled all through Esperanza's arm and was making her lightheaded. She couldn't faint; who knows what could happen if she did. Focused on staying alert Esperanza tried to make her way towards the door.

She felt a strong hand grip her lower arm and pull her through the crowd of people and out the door.

Once on the street she could see her rescuer's face "Jack!" she yelled at him. What great timing he had, she felt like seriously ripping his head off. She was so frustrated, her arm was killing her and she was tired of playing nice. "Took you long enough!"

"that doesn't sound like a thank you to me" he said surprised, he had just pretty much saved her life.

"You expect me thank you? You must be kidding" she said outraged. Jack looked at her, she looked furious. Her face was flushed and she was breathing heavily as the afternoon sun played with the shadows on her face. He grabbed her upper arm and started walking down the street.

Esperanza hissed at the pain and tore her arm away. Jack looked down at his hand and saw the blood on it "You're hurt"

"I am aware of that, thank you" she said squinting her eyes at him "Of course if you hadn't left me all by myself this wouldn't have happened"

She was right and Jack knew it

But hell would freeze over before he admitted it. "I would think that a lady your age would be able to fend for herself"

Esperanza looked at him "fend for myself? You left me in a pub with a bunch of strange men while you went to go do God knows what!" she threw her hands up in the air and walked off in the opposite direction.

Jack didn't even call after her, he was probably dancing his way back to his whore; celebrating the fact that he had finally gotten rid of her.

* * *

_I am not lost, I will not panic because I am not lost._ Esperanza said to herself once again as she walked through the streets of Tortuga trying to find a way back to the harbor. With any luck she might be able to find a ride back to Spain.

She turned the corner into what turned out to be a dead-end alley.

_Ok yeah I am lost._

She turned around to go back the way she came in only to run into a solid brick wall and stumble to the ground. Looking up she noticed it wasn't a wall at all, just a very large man.

"um…excuse me sir" she said in a low voice and she stood up and attempted to go around him, only to have him stand in her way. She tried again to move around him but he just kept shadowing her. "Sir, I said excuse me" she said sharply looking at him in the eye.

He started chuckling under his breath as he looked her up and down. A grin spread across his face and he took a step forwards, making Esperanza take two steps back.

"Why are ye in such a hurry to leave dearie?" He asked, the stench of liquor saturated his breath.

He continued his advances forward and soon had Esperanza shoved against the far brick wall.

Esperanza couldn't breathe as his body crushed her against the brick of the building. He squeezed both hands on her arms, just under her armpits, and a stinging pain from her wound hit her. "Let go of me!" She screamed attempting to shove him off but he wouldn't budge. Esperanza continued screaming for help in hopes that someone would hear her, which was doubtful due to the noise on the streets.

"Calm down now dearie, there's nothing to fear" The man said as he moved one hand down to begin pulling up Esperanza's gown.

She hit him with her free hand and continued to kick at him, she wouldn't give it this easily.

He continued looking at her "Now now, I told you to stop fret-" his words were interrupted by a bottle being broken on his head. He took a sharp breath in, his eyes opened wide and he fell to the floor unconscious.

Behind him was standing no other than Jack.

"Jack!" Esperanza said stepping over the man on the floor and jumping to wrap her arms around Jack.

"it's Captain, remember?" He said as she broke her embrace. All the anger was gone from her face, now she looked terrified.

"I do apologize for yelling at you Captain. It was very unladylike of me, but I was just so angered. Please will you accept my apology? Although I would totally understand if you didn't but I am-"

He placed his index finger over her mouth making her cease her ranting. "No apologies needed…it is quite alright" he said as he bent over to check if the unconscious man on the ground possessed anything of value.

"How did you know I was in need of your help?" She asked curiously.

"Simply luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow" he said arrogantly. In truth Jack had followed her the entire evening, making sure she wouldn't do anything stupid; but that was something she didn't need to know. "Now, have we learned out lesson?" He said taking the man's gun and inspecting it "are you ready to go back to the pearl with dear old Jack?" he asked her putting the gun in his belt "Or do you want to go around and have some more fun?"

She didn't bother answering his questions, she just straightened with her head high "Which way are the docks?"

He pointed in a general direction and Esperanza begun walking that way.

"That's what I thought" He said walking beside her.

* * *

Back at the Pearl Esperanza sat on Jack's bed in her sleeping gown. Mr. Gibbs had come in earlier to clean and bandage her wound, and now there was no sign of Jack. He had just escorted her back to the room and promised he would return soon.

She didn't really want to see him, mainly because he was right and she was too stubborn to admit it. She needed him at all times to protect her. That knowledge made Esperanza furious; she hated the fact that she was so dependent on him.

The door creaked open and Jack stepped in the room. They looked at each other for a couple of seconds before she turned her gaze away and walked around the bed to put some space in between them.

"We set sail in the morning" Jack said as he walked over to the table and begun removing his effects.

Esperanza leaned back against the bed post with her hands behind her back "Where to Captain?" she asked looking at him.

He sat on the hammock and removed his boots "Asia…with a few stops in between" He said as he leaned back and closed his eyes. "after careful consideration of the current circumstances, I've come to the conclusion that you are to stay aboard the Pearl at all times. Even when we make port I will have two of my trusted crew members outside this door to stay watch…because I am sure we certainly don't wish to repeat our little adventure today, savvy?" he said as he grabbed a rum bottle from the floor next to him and opened his eyes to look at her, waiting for a response.

Esperanza couldn't bring herself to look at him "Yes Captain" she nodded softly.

Jack closed his eyes again and continued to drink from the bottle. Esperanza stood there for a couple of seconds watching him and then crossed the bed to blow out the candle on the bedside table.

She settled down on the bed and pulled the covers over herself, like she did every night; except today she didn't wish him a good night. She just lay there looking out the window at the sea until sleep finally overtook her.

* * *

**party...working on next chappy**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning when Esperanza woke up Jack had already left the cabin. His breakfast sat on the table, untouched. She looked out the window and noticed that they were already moving, leaving Tortuga behind.

Why had Jack left the cabin so early? Was He mad at her?

Questions swam in Esperanza's head as she rushed around the room getting dressed in one her simple dresses and brushing her hair into a long braid.

She had to get on deck and talk to him. If she was stuck with him for the rest of her days, she wasn't going to have him be mad at her.

She opened the door to find two crewmembers standing there looking at her "Morning Poppet" the fat one on the left said. She recognized his voice from the first day on the ship.

"You…" she squinted her eyes at him. She would have to deal with him later. She pushed past them.

"Excuse miss…I 'ont think you're supposed to leave this room" The tall scrawny one yelled after her. She paid not attention to him and continued her way on deck.

She rushed up the stairs to meet Jack at the wheel. He looked at her with confusion written all over his face "What are you doing here?"

"Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"What?" Jack asked, why was she asking him that? was he supossed to be mad at her? maybe she had done something that shoulc have angered him...but what?

"Are you mad at me? I mean you left the cabin early this morning and all and I just felt like I needed to apologize for my actions last night I shouldn't have run off. Jack please forgive me" she said all in one breath.

She seriously thought that he was mad at her? The only reason he'd left early this morning was because they were setting sail and he didn't think she would want to see him after all the trouble he put her through last night.

"Well luv, we all make mistakes now don't we? So lets just leave that in the past where it belongs and such" He said making her face light up instantly.

"Thank you Jack! I promise it shall never happen again" she said throwing her arms around his neck.

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist "Remember lass, it's Captain…now go back to the quarters."

She turned her head and gave him a kiss on the cheek before breaking her embrace "Aee Aee Captain" she gave him an exaggerated salute and made her way down the stairs.

Jack couldn't take his eyes off her as she made her way back to his cabin.

"Doesn't take much to make the lass happy, aey Capt'n?" Gibbs asked appearing next to him. Jack jumped in surprise and noticed that he had been holding his cheek with his hand and leaning on the wheel. He quickly regained his composure.

"Aye, one might say that sort of innocence is rare nowadays" Gibbs said walking off

* * *

After they had settled that out Esperanza and Jack fell back into their old routine, except Esperanza rarely left the room now. When they would make port Jack would come in the room and instruct her specifically not to leave, along with when he would return. He would never tell her where they were and she never bothered to ask, since it didn't affect her in any way. Sometimes he would return late at night with new trinkets from land. There were coins and medallions and hats from every place they made a stop at scattered throughout the room.

The days turned to weeks and those melted into months. Esperanza's eighteenth birthday came and went with no particular change in anything, although Jack did give her a new dress as a gift.

The late night talks picked up again, with no one paying attention to the subject, they were just focused on talking. Sometimes, when Esperanza got a hold of some of the rum, they were followed by signing or dancing or just excess laughing.

On one particular night of traveling there was a fierce storm outside that shook the pearl violently. Esperanza lay on the bed, fully awake, looking out the window. There was water crashing up against it and she could see lightning at the distance which was quickly followed by a loud roar.

She stood up, wrapping the blanket around herself and walked across the room over to Jack's hammock. She stood there above him for a long time, biting her tongue.

"What is it Luv?" he asked not even opening his eyes.

"Um…I'm scared Jack" Esperanza answered felling embarrassed and childish.

He opened his eyes to look up at her. She had his blanket tightly wrapped around her shoulders and her head was down. "The Pearl's a strong ship, she's held up to much more than this, Luv, nothing to be worried about" he said with a smile trying to reassure her.

She stood there for a minute and bit her bottom lip "I know…it's just that…well…I was wondering if…" she said timidly

Jack looked at her as she toyed with her hands "Go ahead" he said scooting over and closing his eyes. She sat down and the edge of the hammock next to him and swung her legs over. She used the blanket to cover them both and placed her head and her hand on his chest.

Esperanza found it strange how all the feelings of embarrasment soon vanished. She felt safe here snuggled against him, with the hammocks edges pulling them closer and with his scent of sea salt and rum filling her nostrils.

Jack put his arm over her and idly brushed his fingers through her soft hair trying to calm her down but still every time thunder shook the ship she would tense up. He had tried to avoid contact like this with her, and now he understood why. When she was this close it made him realize that he loved the feeling of her in his arms, she seemed to fit there perfectly. Most importantly she made him forget about Elizabeth, since he now had found someone new he wanted to be that good man for. The good man Elizabeth had swore he was on the inside.

As a good man, he had to do the right thing.

He held her tighter, almost like he would never let her go, when the knowledge finally sunk in that this was the last night he had with her.

* * *

**I know it's short, but next one coming soon, and I promise that one will be much much longer...I just couldn't put them together.**

**I less than three you readers and reviewers.**


	7. Chapter 7

Esperanza woke up by herself inside the hammock early the next morning. Standing up with the blanket still wrapped around her shoulders she walked over to the table and picked up her plate of food. She took it to the window seat and sat down, gazing out the window. It didn't look like they were moving, they must have stopped somewhere. Either in the middle of the ocean or at a port somewhere, she couldn't tell.

Esperanza lifted the blanket up to her face an inhaled the scent, Jack's scent. It instantly made her smile, she felt like there was energy fluttering inside her chest fighting to get out. She laughed at the odd sensation, what was wrong with her?

Maybe she had fallen ill, but that seemed unlikely since this felt too good for her to be unwell.

"Maybe I've just gone mad" she said out loud to herself.

The door creaked open revealing Mr. Gibbs; he removed his tri-corn hat and stepped in the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Good morning Mr. Gibbs" she said smiling, it had been a while since he'd come in to greet her.

He started busying himself with things around the room "Morning lass"

"Have we made port again Mr. Gibbs?" she asked as she brushed her hair.

"Aye Lass, and on that note…I have Captain's orders for ye" He replied looking at her.

Esperanza walked over and sat on the bed, listening intently to whatever he had to say.

"He asks that ye be dressed and ready…and he will come fetch ye when ye are needed" He said heading out the door once again.

She nodded in response and watched him leave. It was weird that Jack would specifically send someone to tell her that, after all it's not like she could go on land and if she felt like going on deck she would dress.

Maybe he had a surprise for her. Esperanza smiled at the thought and started wondering what it could be. Knowing Jack it could be something as simple as a beautiful view from the crows nest. She had always wanted to go up there but never asked Jack, maybe he had caught her at the many times she had just stared at it.

The entire uncertainty of the situation thrilled Esperanza, she couldn't wait until she saw him walk through that door.

She had to hurry and get ready, how embarrassing would it be if he should come to fetch her and she was only half dressed.

She rushed to her clothing and begun dressing and brushing her hair to a beautiful smooth shine.

After she was finished, Esperanza had nothing to do but to sit and wait. She sat down on the bed and looked around the room.

Then she moved to the window seat and looked outside.

Then she moved to the chair and drummed her fingers on the table

Then she moved to sit on the hammock and rocked back and forth.

Then she moved to the bed…again.

She was so anxious! She couldn't stay still, she had spent the entire day walking to and fro in this room.

Looking out the window again she noticed darkness was already falling.

Where was Jack?

She walked over to the nightstand and lit a long candle, knowing that the sunlight wasn't going to last long.

She sat on the window seat once again and watched the sun set over the horizon. Not long after, twilight had faded and everything outside the window was just black skies filled with stars and a black mass of water lit only by the moonlight.

Maybe Jack had forgotten and didn't plan on coming; _great_ she got all excited for nothing.

She stood up and was about to change into her sleeping garments when the door opened and Jack walked in with a piece of cloth in his hand.

"Jack" she said walking over to him. He was in full captain's gear, jacket and hat and all. He even wore a cloak around his shoulders that covered his arms and went down to his knees. Esperanza couldn't stop staring at how handsome he looked.

"Where have you been? Mr. Gibbs told me to be ready and dressed for you. Perhaps he was misinformed" she said moving to help him take off his affects.

He halted her hand "Mr. Gibbs was not misinformed; he did as I told him." He said as she dropped her hands to her sides. He draped the cloth that had been in his hands around her and Esperanza noticed it was another cloak when he tied the front of it. The fabric was light and it reached to her feet.

"Jack…where are we going?" She asked completely confused and his actions.

He didn't answer "There we go" he said as he pulled the hood over her head. Esperanza wasn't sure what he had in mind, but she trusted him.

Jack stepped out of the room "Let's go luv" he said flashing her a grin and offering her his hand. She took it and Jack led them out to the deck.

Esperanza looked around and noticed that the deck was dark and empty, not one crew member in sight and not one lamp was lit.

Jack led her across the deck, down the ramp, and onto a desolate port.

Then she recognized it.

This was the port of Cartagena, her house was not but only a few miles from here.

Jack had stopped and she turned to look at him "Jack…what are we doing here? What is going on?"

Jack looked at Esperanza, his sweet and innocent Esperanza. Her face filled with doubt. "You are free" he said softly letting go of her hand.

Esperanza didn't understand, was he serious? Was he letting her go?

It's odd that she had dreamt of the day she would return to her home, to be able to see her father once again. Yet as the moment stood in front of her, she couldn't think of anything else but the man standing in front of her.

She couldn't stand the thought of leaving him.

Tears gathered in her eyes. She hugged him, tightening her arms around his waist, hoping in some way that this was just a joke. Hoping that in anytime now he would lead her back on the Pearl and they would go back to their everyday lives.

Esperanza knew that she would fight to stay at his side, and in the back of her mind came a frightening realization.

She was falling in love with him.

For a moment, she couldn't breathe as the notion hung in her thoughts like a frightening specter.

But there was no denying what she felt for him, the lengths she would go just to be with him.

Jack grabbed her shoulders and pried her off him. He looked down at her, memorizing her face. Memorizing the way she looked up under the moonlight that was spilling through the clouds. In full knowledge that this would be the last time he saw her.

Esperanza, she was the only thing the seven seas that had thaught a man like him to care.

The only thing that made him feel again.

He used he thumb to wipe off a tear that was rolling down her cheek.

"You are now longer my prisioner, luv"

Esperanza shook her head "But Jack…"

He took his index finger and placed it over her lips "not buts luv…now take this" he said as he handed her a letter from his coat pocket "and there is something I must ask of you"

"Anything" she said holding the letter close to her chest.

"Should anyone happen to ask ye about me, or about these past six months. Promise Jack that you will lie"

He wanted her to lie? What about? "What do you mean?"

"What I mean luv, is that you will either say I was ruthless and rotten and you somehow managed to escape or you shall deny me completely…as if you had never met me" He explained, backing away from her.

Esperanza couldn't speak, she couldn't move. He was serious, he was leaving her here and forgetting about her.

"Go on home Esperanza, back to where you belong." He said as he did the thing he knew would be hardest about tonight; he turned around and walked onto the Pearl without looking back.

Esperanza saw Jack disappear onto the Pearl, followed by crew members who lifted the ramp and disconnected it from the port.

Just like that, they were on their way.

She stood there motionless for what seemed like hours, letting the tears flow freely down her cheeks.

At last she saw the Black Pearl disappear into the dark horizon, with the man she loved aboard.

"Hey you Miss, what are you doing there?" Esperanza was startled by the voice of a man behind her.

She hid the note in her dress and turned around. The man was carrying a lamp and was approaching her "Miss, I asked you, what are you doing here"

It had been a while since Esperanza heard her own language so it took her a minute to respond. "My name is Esperanza Gutierrez and-" she stopped remembering what Jack told her.

"And..?" The man in front of her asked lifting his eyebrows.

"And…and I was kidnapped by pirates" she said as more tears slid down her cheeks.

* * *

**this was hard to write since I'm such an empath.**

**working on the next chappy**

**-La**


	8. Chapter 8

"Calm down now Miss, everything is going to be alright. You're safe now" The old man said handing her a handkerchief, he believed that she was crying because she was scared; he couldn't be further from the truth.

He placed his arm around her and led her up the docks. He continued to reassure her, telling her that soon he would return her home safe and sound.

From the moment she told him her name; the old man had recognized who she was. From the looks of it, it seemed that her disappearance was widely heard of.

Esperanza walked numbly next to him as he put his arm around her shoulders and led her down the street.

Before she knew it they were standing in front of her house. It looked just like it had months ago, except now the exterior was decorated with patio furniture.

The man behind her said something but Esperanza ignored him as she walked up the steps and stopped inches from her front door. This entire moment seemed so surreal, like at any time she could wake up and find herself back on the Pearl.

Back with Jack.

She knocked on the door, afraid of what she would see on the other side. She heard the locks being turned on the other side of the door and then the it started to open.

"_Dios Mio"_ Anna gasped putting her hand on her chest when she saw Esperanza. Anna pulled her into a tight hug.

Esperanza pulled away to look her in the eye, Anna was crying and a smile dominated her face "I am glad to see you are still here" She said, she had expected Lucy to fire Anna as soon as Esperanza had disappeared.

"I knew you would come back to me child" Anna said holding her cheeks.

Esperanza could do nothing but smile and ask the question she had been afraid to ask "My father…where is he?"

Anna could see the fear in her eyes "calm down _mija,_ he is alright. They are eating supper right now"

They? Who was they? Oh yeah Lucy.

Esperanza sighed in frustration, the witch lives on.

"I must see him" she said pushing past Anna and walking through the house to the dining room. She pulled open the doors and stepped through. Her father was sitting at the end of the long family table; Lucy sitting at his left.

Startled at the noise the door had made, her father looked up and met Esperanza's eyes. Lucy turned around to see what he was looking at and her eyes grew big with surprise.

"Esperanza" He father's voice broke through the silence. He quickly stood up and ran over to her, gathering her in his arms.

Esperanza couldn't speak and she hugged her father. She was so relieved to find him alive and well.

He pulled away to cough to his right.

Maybe not so well.

"Father, are you alright?" she asked looking up at him with concern

"Now I am" He answered smiling down at her. He walked into the kitchen and started ordering the house servants to bring his daughter some food and prepare a bath for her.

Lucy stood up and begun walking towards Esperanza. Then, she noticed it, Lucy was wearing a navy blue maternity gown; the type that women only wore when they were about to give birth…or just had.

But that made no sense, her belly looked just as it had when Esperanza had left all those months ago.

Lucy continued making her way towards her with an evil smile on her face; fully aware of what Esperanza was seeing and thinking.

"Welcome home" she told her before following behind her father.

Esperanza just stood there motionless; she had no idea how to respond since she had no idea what was going on.

As if on cue, Anna walked up to her placing her hand on Esperanza's shoulder. "Come…I will show you"

Esperanza followed Anna out the living room and up the stairs. They passed her room and continued to the next one.

Anna pushed the door open and Esperanza walked in. The room was the same size as hers with one big mayor difference. There were to cribs inside, each one against one wall. The room was adorned with childhood paraphernalia and looked extremely well cleaned. Esperanza walked up to the crib to her right. Inside was a baby with pale skin and a small thatch of dark hair. A pink blanket lined the soft cushioned bottom of the cribs.

"Grace" Anna said from behind her, still standing at the door frame.

Esperanza nodded at walked to the other crib. This time everything around it was a soft shade of blue. The child inside sleeping peacefully was also as pale but his hair was an almost transparent blonde.

"Atticus"

"How old are they?" Esperanza asked turning to look at Anna.

Anna walked over to her and placed an arm around her "Just over a month"

Esperanza turned quickly and rushed out of the room. Those were her step sister and step brother and she couldn't be in that room much longer. They were a product of Lucy that made her feel like both her and her mother had now been replaced.

Just outside the room Esperanza leaned up against the wall and looked at the ceiling. How could her father have children with another woman beside her mother? Wasn't she good enough?

Anna walked out of the room and stood in front of Esperanza, gripping her shoulders "Listen to me, you are being selfish. It might be true that you dislike their mother but those children in there are your brother and sister. The link between you is your father, and if you love him you would want him to be happy and those children make him happy"

Esperanza was speechless at what Anna had said, in sounded like she was reprimanding her. "Yes I am sure they do" Esperanza said walking away.

Anna grabbed her arm and pulled her back "Don't you dare go off thinking that he cares more about those children then he cares for you. Your father wept and counted each and every day of your absence. He sent men looking for you throughout the continent with no avail"

Esperanza had started crying at those words, she had never meant to cause so much trouble. Even though it the back of her head she was relieved to know that he had cared.

"You have to understand _mija _your father had people around him telling him to give up, including myself…trying to convince him you were dead…but he never did. Now you owe it to him to show his children…your brother and sister…the same love" Anna finished and begun walking away "I will have your bath ready for you after you dine"

Esperanza nodded and made her way slowly back down the stairs with every single one of Anna words ringing in her head. She was right, Grace and Atticus didn't deserve her hate just because their mother was a evil witch.

She took her seat next to her father and in front of Lucy during dinner. No one spoke, the only sounds that were ever heard were those of her father coughing to his side once in a while.

She excused herself and went to her room were a large tub had been already filled next to the fireplace.

Her new furniture had arrived and obviously hadn't been unpacked until tonight since a few servants were just now finishing the job. When they had left Anna came in to help her undress.

Esperanza quickly sent her away, claiming she wanted to be by herself.

As she pulled her dress off, the letter Jack had given her fell out and flew to the ground. Esperanza picked it up, running her fingers across the folder paper and the sparrow seal in the front.

She was almost afraid to open it, what had Jack written that he couldn't tell her? She found a letter opener inside her bedside table, quickly ripped across the seal and begun reading.


	9. Chapter 9

_My dearest Esperanza,_

_Even though I have returned you to your home in hopes of seeing all sadness vanish from your eyes, I must also admit that my intentions were selfish._

_I feared that if you continued by my side any longer, you would see me for the kind of man I truly am._

_The kind of pirate I am._

_I wished for you to continue seeing me as you saw me, no matter how false it may be…I assure you, it is better than the truth. I could never condemn you to live the lifestyle I lead…you are much too rare and this would only drain all life and feeling from you._

_Just like it had done to me._

_But you alone were able to revive me._

_That is why I cannot make it more clearly to you that you must deny me in any form. If a day should come that must testify against me, I must ask that you do so in order to save yourself from sure death. I could never be able to live with myself if you are to suffer for my doing._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Captain Jack Sparrow._

_p.s. - Burn this letter after you have read it._

* * *

Esperanza read Jack's letter again for the probably thousandth time. It had been two years since she had read it for the first time but no matter how many times she read it, she always found something new in it.

And today she needed to fin something good. Something to remind her that there was something good left in the world. For her, that something good was Jack.

After her return home two years ago, it had been made very clear to her that she was considered too old to be married and would have to dedicate her life to another matter. So she started reading and buying books, it wasn't long before she found an interest in medicine, which proved for the best. Not long after that night her father had grown sick and had been confined to a bed.

Esperanza had stayed by his side each and every day. She had even told him about her adventures while being kidnapped by pirates. He alone knew the truth about Jack and the Pearl and everything. She would sit at his bedside and laugh with him when she told about Jack's way of walking in a slightly drunken swagger, acompained by slurred speech and flailing hand gestures.

She had also taken the duty of governess for her younger siblings. She believed they were better off being taken care of by her than some English nanny Lucy wanted to hire.

She folded Jack's letter again and tucked it inside her dress pocket.

The door of her room clicked open behind her. She turned and begun walking towards Anna.

"Come child, it's time we go" Anna said softly pulling the dark veil over Esperanza's face.

The carriage ride up to the church was a lonely and silent one. Anna sat by her side, her hand firmly holding hers.

At the church service, wails and sobs could be heard over the voice of the preacher but none came from Esperanza. She cried in silence under her veil and always kept her strong posture. The preacher began talking of her father's life and how it had been a miracle that he had been able to battle the sickness for two years.

_But it wasn't good enough _Esperanza told herself. She had bought and read every single book of medicine she could find, searching for her father's symptoms in hope of finding a cure. Some home remedies always helped to ease the pain but nothing could cure him.

Now it was too late.

The service moved to the cemetery where her father's casket was lowered into the ground. Esperanza had made sure he had the very best of everything, from the flowers to the stone; everything was the best that could be found. _He deserves the best._

As soon as the men started filling the tomb with dirt Esperanza heard a commotion from behind her.

There were two men pushing past the crowd and making their way towards her.

"What is the meaning of this? How dare you disrespect my father in such way?"

"All apologies to you father Ms. Gutierrez but this has nothing to do with him. We are here for you" The man in front of her said.

Esperanza was confused, what could they want from her?

"Then come to my residence at a better time. Not when I am in the middle of my father's funeral"

"I am afraid that will be impossible since I need some answers from you right now" He asked stepping closer to her.

"I had no idea authorities questioned civilians and such late hours of the day" she said noting that it was almost nightfall.

"Well this happens to be a special circumstance" he said and then turned to look at his companion "cuff her"

The old man came up to Esperanza, grabbed her hands and tightened the cuffs around her wrists.

"What is the meaning of this?! I demand to know" Esperanza said trying to push her hands apart whit the metal scratching against her skin.

"Now now Ms. Gutierrez, there is a way you can get out of this…I need any information you might have on a said pirate called Jack Sparrow"

Hearing that name made Esperanza turn to look at Lucy who was looking at her with a sick smile on her face. The witch must have overheard the conversations she had with her father. "I have no idea who or what you are talking about" Esperanza answered.

Lucy came over to the man in front of her and whispered something in his ear, his eyes darted to Esperanza's dress pocket. "Really?" he said with a smirk as he pulled out the folded letter, opened it and begun reading.

When he finished he laughed and looked at Esperanza "Maybe you should have listened to him and burnt it…because this letter just condemned you for crimes against the crown" he said receiving a gasp from the crowd of onlookers. "Take her away"

Two more men emerged from the crowd and grabbed Esperanza's arms. As they were leading her out of the cemetery she looked behind her and shot a glare at Lucy.

* * *

Jack paced back and forth in the small cell. How could he have gotten caught? his plan was flawless. Go in, get what he needed and back out. Of course he hadn't planned there being a cat sleeping on the floor in front of the window but that shouldn't have mattered.

He was lucky he had obtained what he came in for, after they arrested him and found out who he was, the authorities had completely forgotten to question why he was there in the first place.

They were idiots, all of them.

It wouldn't be long now before he figured out how to break out of here, he just needed to make sure he had the complete cover of the night.

The loud clanking sound of the door opening at the top of the stairs interrupted Jack's train of thought. He turned to look at who it was, maybe help had arrived.

Then he saw her, Esperanza, with her hands bound behind her back being led by two men. She wore a dark navy blue dress with a cloak around her shoulders and a dark veil was bunched on top of her head.

The two men opened his cell door and pushed her inside.

"Jack!" she said wrapping her arms around his waist as the two men ascended back up the stairs. She hugged tightly against him, her breasts pressed against his chest.

_Woah were those there before?_

"What are you doing here luv?" He asked, she wasn't supposed to be here, she should be back at home, safe; right where he left her two years ago.

She looked up at him not breaking her embrace "I kept my promise Jack I swear, I didn't tell them anything. They found the letter in my pocket…I knew I should have burnt it I'm so sorry I should have listened you"

He found himself smiling at her verbose apology and wrapping his arms around her to push her closer to him.

That wonderful smell filled Esperanza's nostrils, the smell of rum and sea salt that she had dreamed of experiencing once again.

Esperanza broke her embrace at the sound of footsteps behind them.

Lucy stepped towards the cell with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here? I suppose you have no business in freeing me" Esperanza spat at her.

"You are right, now that you are exactly where you belong, I intend on doing everything I can to see you hang" She said crossing her arms in front of her. "I really must thank you. You made it all the easier for me. I got my revenge and got rid of you all in one try"

"Revenge? What are you talking about?" Esperanza questioned.

Lucy turned her gaze towards Jack "Do you remember a gentleman by the name of Lord Cutler Beckett?"

Jack shuffled a bit before answering "Well most definitely…maybe?"

"Of course you do" Lucy rolled her eyes and turned away from him. "I was set to marry him, I loved him. We would have had our perfect lives together living in luxury if it hadn't been for you!" she shouted in frustration still not looking at him.

Lucy regained her composure and looked at Esperanza with a smile "Now when I overheard you talking to your father about Jack Sparrow-"

"Captain" Jack cut in.

Lucy glared at him and continued "I couldn't let this wonderful opportunity pass up…call it fate or what not"

"You will pay for this" Esperanza sneered at her.

"Really? Because the way I see it. You'll hang in the morning and there's not much you can do to me from inside a cell, now is there?"

Esperanza tried to grab her neck "I'll kill you with my bare hands!" she screamed at her.

Lucy just back up and laughed at her "Good luck with that" she said before turning and leaving the dark room.

She turned around with her back against the wall of the cell and slid to the floor. She put her face in her hands and begun crying.

From across the cell Jack watched her, even though he had no idea how to comfort her, he couldn't stand to look at her like that.

He crossed the cell and sat down next to her, wrapping one arm around her shoulder.

Esperanza looked up at the novelty of having him do this on his own. She leaned on him, rested her head on his chest and wraped her arm around his waist.

"Don't worry Luv, good old Jack will find us a way out of here" Jack said trying to reassure her.

He still couldn't believe that he was sitting here with her in his arms.

She looked up at him with questions in her eyes.

"You trust me don't you?" He asked her.

She nodded and looked back down.

They sat there for what seemed like only an hour without speaking. Esperanza yawned loudly ,cuddling closer to him.

"Now sleep luv, while we wait"

She yawned again and closed her eyes "I love you Captain Jack Sparrow" she said softly before drifting into sleep.

Jack didn't speak as a realization hung in the back of his mind.

He loved her.

The guards could come in at any moment to lead him to his death, and if he had to die, he would go out thinking of this moment of happiness with her.

She made him happy. In a way he never thought possible…sober anyways.

These last two years without her had been torture.

And now when he was with her, it seemed like something inside him wanted to fly, to laugh.

Esperanza's even breathing told jack that she had fallen asleep.

He kissed the top of her head and whispered into the dark.

"Me too Luv, me too"

* * *

**Yes I know…OOC-ness**

**-Luv-**


	10. Chapter 10

Esperanza woke up just a few hours after at the loud sound of the metal of the cell door hitting the ground. She noticed that she was laying down on Jack but instead his coat. She looked up to find him with a bench in his hands.

"Jack what are you doing?" she asked blinking her eyes open.

"Having the biggest moment of déjà vu in my entire life, why luv?" He answered throwing the bench to the side.

Esperanza grabbed his coat from the floor and walked over to him. Jack exited from the cell and removed his effects from a nearby hook on the wall.

"Now listen" He said turning towards her and grabbing his coat out of her hands "If you just lay down again and claim you were asleep the entire time, you wont be held accountable. Plus the fact that you didn't escape with dear old Jack might make them think otherwise as to our relationship, if that doesn't work...claim you are with child, Savvy?" he explained turning around.

Esperanza grabbed the sleeve of his coat and turning him around to face her "Jack _listen_ to me. Don't you understand? Even if I can in some way avoid the gallows my stepmother will surely have me killed in an instant. Besides, Captain Jack Sparrow, for two years I've been praying for the opportunity to see you again, and now that I have; what makes you think you can rid of me so easily?"

"Luv, you must return to your life here in Spain where you are safe" He tried explaining to her.

Jack made an attempt to continue walking away from her but she wouldn't let go of him "Jack, do you think I wear these clothes for fun? My father is dead, Jack, I have nothing in Spain left for me. I am going with you" She stepped closer to him and cupped his cheeks "I trust you Captain Jack...You'll take care of me wont you?"

Jack rolled his eyes "Well I wouldn't let you get yourself killed, if that's what you're asking"

Esperanza smiled "I know…thank you" she leaned up and placed a light kiss on his cheek "Now, let's get out of here"

* * *

Aboard the Flying Dutchman Will waited patiently on the dock of Cartagena. Jack would have to return soon if he wanted to get out of here in time. It was getting late and they would have to make record speed to the Island where Elizabeth was and then back to Davie Jones's locker….or would it be considered Will Turner's locker now? He still had no idea.

Jack was supposed to just go and acquire the piece of the map they needed and come back out, no one had planned on him getting caught and arrested and Will couldn't wait much longer. He had afterlife obligations to attend to.

He crossed his arms on the wheel and rested his head on them. He thought about Elizabeth, the woman he loved and about their son young William; now almost three years old. They were his source of happiness in the world, without them he would be nothing.

Thanks to Jack, he could now watch his son grow up. Even though Will had no idea what sort of bargain Jack had worked out with Calypso, he was forever grateful to him.

From the main deck a voice interrupted his thoughts "Captain, I think I see 'im!"

* * *

Outside at the docks Jack held Esperanza's hand, leading her through the darkness. _Just one more turn_.

He poked his head around the corner and found the Flying Dutchman just where he expected it. He turned the corner and started walking towards it, Esperanza a step behind him.

When she caught a sight of the ship Esperanza halted suddenly. The ship was terrifying, its tattered sails a worn exterior just added to the ghostly overall appearance.

"What's wrong , luv? Let's go" Jack said turning around to look at her expression. Her eyes were wide in shock; fixated on the Dutchman, her mouth hung slightly open.

She swallowed hard and looked at him "Where's the Pearl?"

"Undergoing some repairs…now lets go" He said frustrated.

"You want me to get on that?" she asked motioning towards the Dutchman.

Jack walked and stood directly in front of her. "Well I can always leave you here if you like" he saw fear flash across her eyes "I didn't think so" he looked down at her and placed his hands on her shoulders "You trust Jack don't you?"

"Of course" he nodded

"Well then…it's settled, let's go" He said grabbing her hand again and continuing to the Dutchman.

* * *

Aboard the Dutchman Will stretched his hand out in the darkness to help Jack onto the ship. To his surprise, it wasn't Jack rough hand that met his but instead a delicate feminine one. Looks like Jack had decided to bring some company along.

Jack climbed on board behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Who is this?" Will asked Jack.

Before Jack could say anything Esperanza stepped in front of him "I am Esperanza Gutierrez…and you would be?" she said looking at Will.

"I am William Turner, captain of this ship" He answered her

"Ah so you are the famed William, I have heard much about you. It is a pleasure to finally be able to put a face to the name"

Jack didn't like them socializing. He grabbed Esperanza's shoulders and started leading her to the right "Well, we should get going now luv"

"Feel free to use my quarters Ms. Gutierrez" Will said knowing that she wouldn't be very comfortable if she was left with the crew.

As Jack passed will he narrowed his eyes at him and mouthed "mine". Will put his hands up defensively in response. He was just being kind to her out of the goodness of his heart, everything was purely innocent yet he had to contain his grin as he watched Jack be so overprotective of this woman.

"Ok men, you know where you know where to go!" Will shouted to his crew making his way back up to the wheel.

* * *

Inside the Captain's quarters Esperanza looked around as Jack walked in and took a seat in a large plush chair that sat behind a desk.

"Where are we going?" Esperanza asked sitting on top of the desk facing Jack.

Jack put his feet up on the desk; his legs crossed at the ankles, and leaned back. "A small desolate Island where Will's bony lass is staying. We should be there in no time since little Will has a curfew to meet"

Esperanza nodded and stood up. She began to pace the room and found there was a small mirror hung on the wall.

"You should consider getting one of these on the Pearl" Esperanza said removing the veil from her head and untangling her hair with her fingers.

Jack nodded and watched her looking at herself in the mirror, trying to make her hair fall in the right places. Like she didn't know that even with the huge mess her hair had been in earlier, she looked ravishing.

* * *

"We've arrived" Will announced as he came in the room a few hours later. He found Esperanza sitting on his desk, across from Jack, laughing loudly as she listened to one of Jack's stories.

Jack stood up and walked towards the door, with Esperanza close behind him "Well then, we'll just get off your pretty boat and be on our way" Jack said pushing past Will.

Esperanza stopped in front of Will to thank him for everything and then continued following after Jack. Once she caught up with him on the main deck she noticed that they had dropped anchor near a small island yet none of the crew members showed any signs of getting off.

Jack helped her get inside one of the small boats on the side of the ship and then climbed in himself. The crewmembers and Will watched them and they were lowered to the sea.

Jack began rowing them towards the Island in the dark water and Esperanza noticed that there was a fire lit on the beach and not far from it was a large house with a candle lit in each window.

"How come none will join us Jack? I mean…I do enjoy the fact that I get more time alone with you, but I would think that crew members would be desperate to set foot on land after such a day"

It took Jack a moment to process what she had asked since he go stuck in the "_time alone with you"_ part of it. "Well young Will there, can't be on land between sunset and sunrise…thanks to me…and the rest of the crew are stuck aboard the Dutchman for the rest of eternity"

Esperanza gasped "Well how can that be that so many men have been doomed to such fate?"

Jack responded with an exhausted sigh, even though he was glad to have her constant curiosity back it was weird being around someone who wasn't "in" with the whole thing. "You needn't worry about them luv. They are in some aspect, already dead; they are just postponing the judgment by a couple of years"

Esperanza didn't respond but Jack could tell she was wrestling with her thoughts. They made their way to shore just a few feet from the bonfire, Esperanza looked at her surroundings as best as she could "Jack…Where exactly are we?"

"Carribean Luv" he said steeping out of the boat and pulling in forward on the sand

_How kind of him, he doesn't want me to get wet _Esperanza thought to herself.

"The Caribbean?!" Esperanza exclaimed as the realization of his response hit her "However did we manage to get here so fast?"

Jack held out his hand to her and she took it; stepping out of the boat. He looked out to The Flying Dutchman that was now disappearing in the darkness. "The Dutchman Luv, seems that the whelp found a way to control it in unimaginable ways" he said then looked at her "one might even call them mystical" he said with his familiar flailing arm gestures.

Esperanza looked at him in the darkness, the faint glow from the fire behind them played with the shadows on his features and the sea breeze blew small strands of hair across his face.

"Jack…I-" Esperanza begun speaking, choking on her words.

"Ah there be me Jack!" a voice that she recognized belonged to Mr. Gibbs came up behind her; interrupting her. "And looks like ye brought yerself a lil souvenir"

Esperanza turned around "Hello Mr. Gibbs" she said piercing daggers at him with her eyes for interrupting her moment with Jack; He obviously didn't notice since he continued in his same lively manner.

"Ms. Esperanza, it is a pleasure seeing ye again lass. My apologies for not recognizing ye but it seems that ye be all grown up now"

"No apologies necessary Mr. Gibbs and the pleasure is all mine" she answered politely.

From behind Esperanza, Jack narrowed his eyes at Gibbs; he didn't like the way he was looking at her. Jack came to stand by her side and placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Gibbs don't you have…something…anything really to attend to?" he said nodding his head in an opposite direction.

Yet Gibbs didn't get it, he just stared at the captain with a befuddled look on his face.

Jack tried again, this time in a more exaggerated manner and Esperanza could hardly contain her giggling.

Jack let out an exhausted breath "never mind, just go away" he said pushing past Gibbs, leading Esperanza next to him. She noticed she had a full tight-lipped smile across her face and eyes looked mischievous. "What's so funny?"

"You are, Captain Jack" she responded as they continued walking closer towards the bonfire. Esperanza found it hilarious, and quite flattering, how possessive he was of her; even after two years.

Esperanza knew Jack was about to ask for a more detailed explanation, but before he could speak a man stepped in front of them. He was of large build and was sporting full captain's gear. "I don't believe we've met" he said smiling at her reveling some gold teeth.

"I am Esperanza…Gutierrez." She said politely. "may I enquire as to who you might be?"

He took her hand in his and answered "Captain Hector Barbossa" he said a kissed her hand lightly "at your service"

Jack narrowed his eyes at him and slapped his hand away before stepping in between the two. "You might want to be careful before you introduce yerself as captain Hector…seeing as to how you have no ship"

"Ah…Jack, I do have a ship" he begun calmly but his demeanor changed suddenly "the one you blew holes in!"

"Oh I'm sorry did the Pearl do that? I'd failed to notice. You know her…she doesn't play well with others" Jack said sarcastically.

"I'm talking _about _the Pearl"

"Well then you must mean to say _my ship _that the Royal Navy blew holes in"

Hector didn't reply, he just glared at Jack and then looked at Esperanza; regaining his composure. "Pleasure to meet you Ms. Esperanza" he said typing his hat and walking back to join the men that were gathered around the fire. Many of them held bottles in their hands and some had already fallen asleep on the sand.

Jack led her towards the large house, from what she could see it looked like only about half of the house was completely built. He pushed open a small door that led them into a kitchen that was lit with a few candles that lined the walls. Jack closed the door shut behind him.

At the sound of the door opening, a very pregnant Elizabeth dried her hands and turned around. Jack stood near the doorway just behind a young woman who looked at her with a mixture of surprise and relief. Elizabeth glanced at Jack and lifted her eyebrow in confusion "Jack, who might this be?" she asked walking over to them.

Esperanza was actually tired of introducing herself to everyone so she just let Jack do the talking.

"This is Esperanza…she's from _Spain_" Jack said. If she didn't know any better, Esperanza could have sworn he was trying to show her off.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at Jack and then turned her face to look at Esperanza "Did he kidnap you?"

Esperanza laughed lightly before shaking her head "No I am here on by my own doing" She turned her head to look at Jack and offered him a smile "completely by choice"

"See, she said it herself…no need to be suspicious of dear Jack" Jack said breaking the silence of the room.

Elizabeth playfully glared at Jack and turned her attention back to Esperanza "Well it certainly is wonderful to finally have some female company around all these pirates" she said smiling before turning back to what she was doing.

Jack led Esperanza to one of the large wooden chairs at the end of the table, she took a seat as he continued swaggering around the kitchen looking at different things.

"Well Elizabeth, I must say you are looking quite….big" Jack said motioning to her swollen belly.

She turned to look at him and placed her hands high on her hips "I am aware of that Jack, and I'll assume you meant it as a compliment"

"Assume away"

"Thank you, I will"

"Anytime" he answered as she turned to look away from him again.

Just a second after, a small child ran through the archway that led to the rest of the house and straight to Elizabeth's legs.

"William!" Elizabeth said leaning down to look at him "aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

The small child looked at her and nodded "I know mommy…I just couldn't sleep"

Elizabeth squatted down to look at the child eye to eye "What is it darling? Did you have a nightmare?"

Little William nodded at his mom, pouting. Elizabeth leaned in, hugging him as best as she could.

From across the room Esperanza watched as Elizabeth comforted her son. He reminded her so much of Atticus and Esperanza could already feel the tears stinging in the back of her eyes. She missed both Atticus and Grace already but there was no way that she could ever return to them.

Esperanza wiped a warm tear off her cheek when Elizabeth stood up to face her; holding little William's hand.

"So I can assume you'll be staying with us then?" Elizabeth asked.

Esperanza only looked at Jack who was still searching the cupboards. He nodded and then looked back at her "Don't you have any rum?"

Elizabeth didn't respond she just looked at him with annoyance in her eyes.

"I didn't think so" Jack said walking behind Esperanza.

"Well since I have to put William to bed….again, I should go ahead and show you the spare bedroom." Elizabeth said picking little William up.

Esperanza stood up and followed her with Jack close behind.

"The house isn't finished yet…what with Will not having much time to work on it and the men only being able to help when they come visit…so we only have the main bedroom, little Will's room and an extra…where you will be" She said looking at Esperanza as they made their way up the stairs and down a long hallway.

They stopped at the first door and Elizabeth pushed the door open "Here we are, I can fetch you one of my sleeping gowns, just tell me if you need anything else." She said grunting and she pushed young Will, who was now asleep, further up on her side.

"Um…Elizabeth, if you want I could put him to bed" Esperanza offered.

Elizabeth smiled at her "I can already tell I am going to love having you here" she said handing the child over to her, being careful not to wake him.

Elizabeth thanked Esperanza again and after showing her where little William's bedroom was, she excused herself and headed into the third door.

Esperanza laid young William down on his bed and surrounded him by thick pillows to keep him from rolling off the bed during the night. After she covered him with his blanket, she just stood there looking at him. He was so small and precious, and he looked so much like Atticus.

"Ye ready to call it a night luv?" Jack said strolling in the room, interrupting her thoughts.

Esperanza turned quickly to look at him. As soon as they made eye contact his mood shifted. He was now looking at her like he had that night on the Pearl, seeing through her. After two years, his effect on her remained the same and Esperanza turned her head away from him embarrassed.

Jack walked towards her and cupped her cheek, making her look at him "Don't turn away from me, luv" he said as Esperanza felt his callused thumb wipe away a stray tear from her cheek.

They where standing so close, their noses almost touching, that it was impossible for her to not look him in the eye. "Why is that Captain?" she asked in almost a whisper.

"Because" he begun as he leaned closer to her, their foreheads now touching "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow"

Jack watched her as she looked at him, her eyes searching his. She was breathing deeply now and heat had risen to her cheeks. He watched as uncertainty flash across her eyes as she bit down on her lower lip. All he wanted to do was have a glimpse of what it would be like to taste the sweetness of those lips. He wouldn't force her though, and he knew she would never do it on her own; not his sweet Esperanza.

Jack smiled at the thought, realizing once again how different their worlds were. He pulled her closer, hugging her and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Come Luv, we must sleep" he said as he grabbed her hand and led her out of the room.

Esperanza followed behind him, her fingers interlaced in his, as they walked towards the room. When they walked in, Esperanza noticed that the room was pretty much the same as little William's, except for one big difference, there was only one large bed towards the right of the room.

Jack noticed that Esperanza stood in the doorway looking at the only bed. He stood in front of and placed his hands on her shoulders "Don't fret luv, you can just pretend it's the hammock, savvy?" He said flashing her a grin.

Just being reminded of that night made Esperanza smile "Okay" she nodded as memories came flooding back. She remembered how safe and comfortable she had felt and how ,as soon as his arms were protectively around her, all the feelings of embarrassment had completely faded.

Jack turned back and begun removing his effects and placing them on a long table which was pushed against the wall next to the fireplace.

Esperanza crossed the room to sit on the bed. She scanned the room, surprised at how well furnished it was. It wasn't what she was used to, most of it built with the same dark hardwood, but it still amazed how someone was able to do all this on a desolate island.

The furthest wall curved out and was lined with four large windows looking out to the ocean. Near them, close to the fireplace, sat a large wooden tub and beside it stood a changing screen. Esperanza admired how Elizabeth seemed to pay attention to every small detail.

Esperanza watched Jack from the bed as he poked at the fire with a long steel stick. He brought it up to his face and poked the tip of it, his finger flinching away from the burn. She laughed lightly at his odd manner and he turned to look at her.

"Something funny?" He asked turning to look at her after putting the fire poker back in its place. She was laughing at him again, which seemed to happen a lot.

Jack made his way towards her and sat on the bed next to her "Hmm?" he raised his eyebrows at her.

"It is nothing, you Captain Jack never fail to entrain me" She replied folding her hands together on her lap.

He placed his hand flat on the bed behind her and leaned closer to her neck.

"Really?" He whispered in her ear.

A shudder went through Esperanza, like her entire body had been chilled in just a second. She sat there frozen with no idea what to do, Jack seemed to have such an effect over her body; what she felt was completely foreign to her and it made her want more.

She turned her head towards him to look him in the eyes, the closeness was the same as back in little William's bedroom. Even though she didn't feel uncomfortable in the situation, she still feared that at any moment she could lose control.

Jack changed something in her, something that made her want to be bold and daring like him. For just a moment, she wished she could be like the women Jack probably went for. They were sensual and womanly, and completely savvy in the ways of men.

Esperanza on the other hand, felt lost and nervous. She didn't want to make a wrong move.

A knock came from the door, interrupting their moment, and Elizabeth stepped in the room carrying some things in her arms. Both Jack and Esperanza turned to look at her and she eyed them suspiciously. "Um…I brought you one of my sleeping gowns and two dresses you could choose from for tomorrow." She said walking towards the table and placing the things beside Jack's affects.

Esperanza stood up hurriedly and walked over to Elizabeth "Thank you, you are too kind" she said as Elizabeth begun walking back towards the door.

She smiled "You're a guest, it is only my duty as a host" she glanced at Jack and then turned to look back at Esperanza "If dear Jack decides to misbehave, please don't hesitate to call me"

"Planning to teach me a lesson are we Lizzy-beth? Well don't get your hopes up, I plan to be on my best behavior" He said and then placed one hand over his heart and held the other up next to him "Captain's honour"

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes "Goodnight" she said leaving the room; Esperanza shut the door behind her.

Jack threw hands up and fell back on the bed. Esperanza watched him, smiling. She walked over to the table, picked up the sleeping gown and walked behind the screen to change.

She pulled the gown over her head and it fit, it just didn't fit right.

Jack looked up, supporting himself on his elbows, to see her emerge from behind the screen. Her long brown hair fanned out around her shoulders and she was wearing a sleeping gown that obviously didn't belong to her. The bust was much too small and it pressed against her breast, making them push up. The gown was tight around her waist and the light behind her showed through the thin fabric outlining every precious curve of her body, leaving very little to the imagination.

She offered him a shy smile and toyed with her hair.

On the outside, she had changed a lot from the young girl he had let go two years ago. She had evolved into a woman. Yet he knew that on the inside she remained the same. She was still innocent and insecure, and eternally curious of the world around her.

His thoughts went back to the prison cell, where in her drowsy state she had told she loved him. The mere thought of it baffled him beyond belief.

What could a sweet angel find to love in a man like him?

She walked over to him and around the bed, pulling the covers back and tucking her feet underneath them.

Neither of them spoke as Jack sat up completely to remove his boots. He lifted the covers and climbed in.

Esperanza moved down the bed and turned her body, facing the wall. _Just pretend it's the hammock; just pretend it's the hammock_ she kept chanting to herself in her head.

She felt Jack's hand on her shoulder and turned her head up to look at his face. He smiled the gold of his teeth glimmering in the firelight.

"Sleep" he said leaning down to place a kiss on her temple, silently reassuring her. The bed sunk underneath his weight as he lay down beside her, his hand still placed firmly on her shoulder.

* * *

**hey evryone.**

**first let me say, thank you for reading this far. Second, i'm sorry this took so long but one of my friends just had surgery and i've been visiting her frequently during her recovery.**

**luv you all**

**-La**


End file.
